Mischief Managed
by Manny1428
Summary: James Potter - A hyperactive teenage boy who might eventually calm down; Sirius Black - A boy who frankly doesn't care about appearances and opinions; Remus Lupin - A boy with a bad past and many secrets; Peter Pettigrew - A boy who wants popularity and attention... When they all meet, what do you think happens? The Marauders, of course!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi there! This is my first Harry Potter fic and is written to celebrate one of my friend's birthday. Putti7777777 Happy birthday! I hope you like it! Reviews are much appreciated. I really need constructive criticism. So, read it and tell me what you think...**_

James Potter was very excited. He was finally going to Hogwarts, tomorrow. His eyes shone from behind his glasses and he was bouncing up and down, unable to contain his excitement.

His father, Charlus Potter smiled fondly at his hyperactive son. "Now, now James. Stop jumping around so much, otherwise you'll break something and you know your mother doesn't like that,"

"Sorry dad," James said sheepishly. Dorea Black was a very scary woman and both her husband and her son tried their hardest to remain in her good books.

Charlus smiled at his son. Unknown to James, he too had been hyperactive when he was a kid and his father, James' grandfather had had a hard time controlling him.

Dorea entered the house through the back door. "James, why aren't you in bed yet?"

"Bed? Mom, you said I could stay up for a while tonight."

"I did and you have stayed up. For a whole half an hour. So you are going to your room and going to bed. You do have to wake up early tomorrow and at this rate that is something which is not going to happen."

"Okay mom," the youngest in the Potter family sighed, "but dad, are you sure that first years are not allowed to have brooms?"

"Yes son. I can show you the letter again, if you want?"

"No, that's alright. I'm going to bed now. Good night mom. 'Night dad." and giving his parents a hug, James ran up the stairs of their enormous mansion and went to his room.

He changed into a comfortable shirt and pants and crawled underneath the covers. For a few minutes, he looked out of the open window to his right, wondering if such a window existed at Hogwarts.

Against his will, his eyes began to close and soon, he was fast asleep, dreaming about Hogwarts and the pranks he would play.

Dorea entered his room and made her way to her son's bed. Looking down at his innocent face, she wondered how Hogwarts would treat him and how he would treat Hogwarts. She hoped, for his sake, that he found some one there who would always look out for him.

She sighed, glancing around, at the mess in his room. Almost all his clothes had been packed, but he still managed to keep it on a mess.

She picked up a few of his used clothes and put them in the laundry basket outside his door. Entering again, she tucked up James and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

XXXXXXX

The next morning, the Potter Mansion was in a cheerful uproar. Nothing could be found.

James was rushing around, wearing just his pants, searching desperately for his shirt. He had kept it right there, on the table before going to bed. Or had he?

Dorea was making breakfast when her husband entered the room. His tie was askew and so were his glasses. He was buttoning up the last of his shirt and was stumbling because of his half-worn socks.

She sighed and took the bacon and eggs of the fire. After arranging them on the plate, she walked over to Charlus and fixed his tie and glasses, asking, "Where's James? Is he still running around like a headless chicken?"

Dorea and Charlus were older than your average parents of eleven year olds. They hadn't been expecting a child in their lives and the birth of James had been a wonderful surprise.

So, understandably James was slightly spoilt. His parents loved him to a pieces. He was also lonely. He was the only child in an enormous bungalow and there was rarely anyone around.

His father had taught him flying and Charlus always maintained that James' first love was his broomstick. The Potters had a huge garden and James would zoom around everyday yelling his lungs out.

James finally found his shirt ( it was in the laundry basket! ) and sauntered down. By then, it was almost time to leave - it was 9:36am and they had to leave at 10:00am for James to be able to board it at 11 o'clock.

James reached his place on the table bouncing up and down. His eyes were sparkling with excitement and mischief. Dorea and Charlus also took their seats and they began to eat.

James, unable to control his energy, began kicking his legs under the table. Unfortunately for him, one of his kicks caught Dorea.

"James dear, if you don't control your hyperactive self, then I suggest that you leave the table. Hogwarts would also be better off without you, anyway."

James flushed. _The very idea!_ "Sorry mom. I'll try controlling my 'hyperactive' self."

"Is that sarcasm I detect?" Dorea asked, her voice dangerously low.

Charlus intervened, "So James, got any pranks planned?"

"Yeah actually. See, what if you put a curse on the Slytherins, that turns their no-good idiotic selfs pink? And then—"

"Charlus! Stop encouraging the boy! And you," Dorea said, rounding on James, "stop insulating a house you don't even know that well."

"But mom, aren't all Slytherins no-good idiots?"

"Are you saying that your dear mother is a no-good idiot?" Dorea Black asked, her eyes flashing; a telltale sign that she was soon going to become mad.

James backtracked. "N..no! Of course not, mother!" He cast a helpless glance at his father. Charlus was very carefully ignoring both his wife and son and was chewing his food.

"Good." his mother said. And then, she muttered low under her breath, "most Slytherins are no-good idiots."

"What was that?" Charlus asked, putting himself into the conversation.

"Nothing dear,"

They gobbled up their food and Charlus and James went to get his trunk. Panting they brought it out to the car and were soon driving down the road to King's Cross Station.

They reached the busy-bustling commercial area at 10:44 on the dot and went through the barrier, James pushing his trunk in front of him. He went first.

Crossing to the other side, James paused, taking in the enormous train in front of him. The awesome sight of a 4-6-0 Hall Class steam locomotive model number GWR 5900 is sure to impress even the toughest critiques.

James knew that this train had been installed by the muggles and used to run on coal. Now however, it ran purely on magic.

James bounded over to one of the entrances and was about to get in when he a young boy, standing with his parents caught his eye. The boy had black hair which fell into his startling grey eyes.

He was staring at his mother who appeared to be giving him a lecture. James stepped down and stood next to his parents. He took his mother's fussing - his hair never lay flat! - without complain and barely paid attention to what his father was saying.

The boy was roughly handled by his mother but didn't resist. His father barely spoke to him. A younger boy - presumably his brother - stood cowering behind his mother.

The whistle blew.

Dorea ushered her son to the train. James lost sight of the boy. He hugged his parent and kissed his mother on the cheek one last time. "I'll write very week mom. Dad, don't worry. I'll tell you the minute I plan a prank!"

"Don't you dare! No pranks!"

James laughed at his mother. "No promises!"

"Bye son! Tell me all about your first day. And all the pranks you plan on pulling!" Dorea glared at her husband.

"I'll send you food from there mum! Dad needs a break from your terrible cooking!"

This was not true. Dorea cook exceptionally well and Charlus had often praised his wife on this. It was a standing joke between James and his mother to insult her food. He rarely got away with it, but she couldn't do anything now.

"Send me loads of letters, love!" Dorea shouted, causing James to wince at the silly nickname.

"Enjoy Hogwarts James! You only have seven years there!"

"I will Mom. Don't worry. I plan on using my time at Hogwarts wisely dad!" James moved to hug his parents one last time before he got on the train for good.

The Hogwarts Express started moving slowly at first but then picked up pace. James waved wildly to his parents until they were out of sight.

Then, he squared his shoulders, picked up his trunk and began walking down the train, trying to find a place to sit. The first few cabins were stuffed full. He walked on.

While he was walking, he wasn't paying attention to what was in front of him. His attention was trained on the cabins to his left and right. So, it was no surprise when he smacked right into someone who also wasn't looking.

"Ouch!"

"Watch where your going!" the boy yelled.

James was about to retort sharply when he saw who he run into. The boy from the station! He had the same hair and eyes. The retort died on his lips.

The boy seemed to notice that James was no longer angry and his own anger slowly subsided. He got up and offered his hand to James. He seemed surprised when James took it and pulled himself up.

"Let's look for a place to sit together?" James suggested, when he was standing. The boy nodded and they set off down the train, once again.

After crossing one carriage and entering the second one, the found one cabin in which there was only one person sitting - a boy about their age. He had light brown hair. His back was turned to them and he was looking out of the window.

He started when suddenly the two of them entered.

"Is this seat taken?" James asked.

The boy shook his head. He had big green eyes with flecks of gold in them. They had widened slightly when James and the other boy had entered and they slowly resumed their normal size.

James took this as an invitation to sit down and sat. The other boy - the one who had entered with James - sat down cautiously on the seat.

Taking upon himself to initiate conversation, "Hey! I'm James Potter."

The boy with the green eyes muttered something. "Sorry, didn't quite catch that."

"Remus Lupin." the boy said in a low, musical voice.

They both smiled at each other and turned to the other boy. He was shrinking into himself as if embarrassed. Catching their questioning looks, he said, "Sirius Black."

There was a stunned silence in the cabin for a minute. James had grown up hating the Blacks and couldn't imagine that he had just tried to befriend one.

Remus broke the silence, smiling nicely at Sirius "Nice to meet you."

Sirius' neck snapped up and he stared at Remus, unable to believe that this boy was being nice to him. "You aren't going to kick me out?"

"No," Remus said, glaring at James who looked as if he might protest.

"Thanks," Sirius said gratefully, having not noticed James.

"So which house do you want to be sorted in?" Remus asked, trying to get everyone to participate in the conversation.

"Gryffindor," Sirius said.

"Really?" James asked unbelievingly. The entire Black family had been in Slytherin for as long as anyone could remember.

"Yeah. Don't want to follow in dear Narcissa and Bellatrix's footsteps. My mom's an old twat. Wants me to become a Slytherin. As if!"

James cheered up immediately and there was no more hostility in the room. "No one important has been in Slytherin!"

"Voldemort." Remus pointed out.

"You think he's important?" Sirius and James yelled together. "Are you crazy?"

"See this from a historian's point of view. History favours the people who actually try to change the world, however much mad they are. So yes he is important to history,"

This reasoning prevented the two boys from losing it completely. Sirius nodded. "It makes some sense," he said grudgingly.

"Okaay. Back to my point. No one important has ever been in Slytherin."

"Actually..." Sirius began and then paused. He looked to Remus who was also torn between telling his friend or not.

Coming to a conclusion, Sirius continued, "Merlin was in Slytherin." And then winced, waiting for James' reaction.

James just stared at them blankly for a minute. Remus was afraid that he had fine into shock. Then he began spluttering. And as he spluttered, he choked on his saliva so now he was coughing.

Remus and Sirius waited patiently for their friend to end his fit. "Mer...Merlin? In...in SLYTHERIN?! How is that even posibble!"

"It is possible James," Remus said tiredly.

"But why?" James whined. "Slytherins are so laaaaame! Like seriously! They are so disgusting! And creepy! And they just plain suck!" James paused, and then added to Sirius, "no offence meant, of course."

"Don't bother." Sirius said waving off the suggestion. "Slytherins do suck."

Just then, two children entered the cabin. They heard Sirius' last sentence and one of them stiffened. The girl didn't seem to notice.

"Are these two seats free? I'm Lily..Lily Evans by the way."

"You're beautiful..." James drooled.

"Excuse me? I think she asked for seats." The boy, Severus Snape growled.

"Excuse you. We heard her." Sirius said very rudely.

"Black? What are you doing here?"

"None of your business Snivelly."

Lily huffed at the boys. She was mad. Her green eyes were flashing and her red hair looked as if it was on fire. She crossed her arms. "Come on Severus. They're not worth our time."

The two of them went out, James' yells echoing in their ears, "Of course you can sit here! Hey! Come back!"

"You've got it bad, man," Remus said, looking amusedly at his friend.

"Shut up," James said angrily. That stupid girl! Why did she have to be friends with that git?

"Anyway," Sirius said, changing the topic. "You guys want to prank the hell out of Hogwarts?"

"Sure,"

"It'll be fun."

The three of them whooped. Then, Remus said, "Hogwarts won't know what hit it."

"Too right, my dear friend. Too right."

"I almost feel sad for it. Almost."

Those few words solidified their friendship. They spent the rest of their journey, playing exploding snap. When the trolley lady came, all three of them bought heaps of chocolates.

So much that they hadn't finished them even when they had reached Hogwarts. Even with Remus' obsession with chocolate.

They stuffed the remaining chocolates into their pockets and followed the other first years out. They saw a giant man calling to all the first years. Remus called a greeting, "Hey Hagrid! How's it going?"

"Wha...Remus! 'ows it going?"

Remus grinned at Hagrid and moved away. There was no point in shouting, they could barely hear each other anyway.

They got into one of the four-people boats. A small boy came to them shivering, "do you think I can sit with you guys?"

"Sure," Sirius replied for all of them.

"Thanks. I asked them over there," the boy said pointing at a group of boys in another boat, "and they pitched me into the water." he said with a shiver. "I'm Peter Pettigrew, " he added.

"James Potter."

"Sirius Black."

"Remus Lupin."

They sat on the boat for a few minutes and then, got off when they reached the other side of the lake.

Hagrid knocked thrice on a large oak door and it opened to reveal a stern looking professor.

"Firs' years Professor McGonagall,"

"Thank you Hagrid. Move in children."

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter followed the long line of kids into a separate room. McGonagall told them that it was the room next to the Hall and then left them to prepare themselves.

Getting bored, Sirius looked around. He gasped when he saw people coming out of the wall. "Ghosts," he whispered.

"Yes, ghosts we are. Though we would prefer if you didn't rub it in," The Bloody Baron said.

"Wicked." James and Sirius said at the same time.

Professor McGonagall entered again and told the ghosts to go away. "Follow me. We need to get you sorted into your houses."

James, Remus and Sirius looked at each other and then followed her. Walking to one of the most important moments of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

_**hi again! It's me! As I had mentioned before, this story is for my friend who is a huge fan of Harry Potter. And if any of you were wondering - I am a Slytherin and proud of it. So read the chapter and tell me what you think in a review!**_

When they entered the Great Hall, Sirius was dumbstruck. His parents had told him a great deal about the school but no words could describe the first look at the Hall.

The ceiling was high up and was lit up just like the night sky outside. The enormous Hall had four tables - obviously for the four houses - and the older students were sitting there, pointing at the new arrivals.

"First years!" Professor McGonagall called to capture their attention, "I will read out your name from the list, "here she brandished a scroll in her hand, "and you will step up here and put on this hat. The hat will decide which house you belong in."

All the children in the line nodded. Some looked scared, some like James were sure of where they would go, and some like Sirius were apprehensive.

Suddenly, the sorting hat opened his mouth - brim, whatever - and began to sing :

 _Godric Grffindor emerged from fire,_

 _The courage, daring and nerve set in him,_

 _Are to be much admired,_

 _So Gryffindors beware, these qualities mayn't be dim._

 _Helga Hufflepuff from the earth,_

 _Loyalty, patience and toil, deep-set in her bones,_

 _So be aware, these qualities aren't of mirth,_

 _To Hufflepuffs, these aspects are not unknown._

 _Rowena Ravenclaw born of air,_

 _Her acceptance, wisdom and wit,_

 _Are known to draw in and ensnare,_

 _Ravenclaws know that these attributes are not of myth._

 _Salazar Slytherin dawned from water,_

 _Infinite bounds of cunning, ambition and fraternity,_

 _Gain much of his imprimatur,_

 _The Slytherins are aware, such traits yield approval for eternity._

 _The four founders of Hogwarts,_

 _They decided to let me sort,_

 _The next generation into separate rapports,_

 _Based on their different fortes._

 _So here I am, a talking hat,_

 _One that can look in your head at that!_

 _Don't be shy, darling first years,_

 _Everyone goes through this, even your peers._

 _Put me on and I'll say_

 _Whether you belong in Gryffindor with the brave hearts,_

 _Or in Ravenclaw with the smart mouths._

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff standing with loyalty,_

 _Or in Slytherin with cunning and real friends._

 _So put me on,_

 _I'll be snug on your ears,_

 _And you'll know,_

 _Which house is yours!_

The sorting hat fell silent after it had sang its song and sat on the stool, looking exactly like a tattered, weather-beaten hat.

McGonagall opened the scroll and began calling out names. "Astor, Adrian!"

A boy with black hair ran up to the stool. He shoved on the hat and sat still. It almost seemed like he was muttering things to the hat. Finally, the sorting hat called out, "Slytherin!"

The boy grinned, set down the stool and jogged over to the Slytherin table. His presence was met with a round of applause.

"Aubrey, Bertram!"

The boy ran up the steps and put on the hat. Almost immediately, the hat yelled, "Hufflepuff!"

"Azzará, Katrina!"

A girl with brown pigtails and serious glasses went up to the hat. After considerable deliberation, it yelled, "Ravenclaw!"

After another six or seven names, "Sirius Black!" was called.

Sirius cast a petrified glance at James and Remus and then walked up, schooling his features into an indifferent mask. The school tittered - there was no point in sorting the Blacks, they would always be in Slytherin. Always had been, always are and always would be.

Sirius sat down on the stool, the hat on his head. He shut his eyes, waiting for the verdict.

Suddenly, the hat spoke to him.

 _A Black, eh? Always end up in Slytherin, they do. But you are different._

"How am I different?"

 _You have bravery in you. And courage. You would fit in Gryffindor. But perhaps, Slytherin is where you belong after all. You do have cunning in you._

"Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin!"

 _True. You don't have the ambition or self-preservation for it. But you do have the cunning, resourcefulness and cleverness of a Slytherin._

"Please not Slytherin."

 _Hmm. Smart enough for Ravenclaw but not enough acceptance. You have the loyalty of a Hufflepuff but you dislike working hard. Would_ _fit in Gryffindor. Brave, courageous_ _and a prankster. Still, won't you_ _reconsider_...

"No. Not Slytherin."

 _"Alright then. If you don't choose Slytherin, then it is_ "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled out the last part and Sirius let out pent up breath. He had gotten away from his family. He was not on Slytherin!

The school was shocked. A Black who wasn't in Slytherin! A. Black. Who. Wasn't. In. Slytherin!

Then James began clapping from his place in line. Remus joined him and soon the Gryffindor Table picked it up. They had got the first non-Slytherin Black!

Then a "Jacqueline Belmonte". She was immediately placed into Gryffindor.

"Dirk Cresswell!" "Ravenclaw!"

Then, came, "Lily Evans!" the girl from the train. Remus saw James' mouth drop open when she walked over and Remus had an urge to tell him to shut his mouth before flies entered.

She sat down on the stool nervously and yanked the hat on. A minute later it had yelled "Gryffindor!"

The slimy boy from the train glanced disappointedly at her and Lily gave him a quick smile, before heading over to the Gryffindor table.

Another ten or so students later Remus was called on. The hat was kept on for a few minutes. Remus was visibly paling at whatever it had said. Then it yelled "Gryffindor!"

James couldn't be happier. The two boys he considered his friends were in his own house. The world couldn't be a better place!

A "Mary McDonald" was called on next and she was sorted into Gryffindor.

Mulciber was called on next and was sorted into Slytherin.

Peter was called next and he spent almost the same amount of time as Remus, fidgeting nervously. Finally the sorting hat called out "Gryffindor."

"James Potter!"

James grinned easily and loped up the steps and sat down on the stool. He put the hat on his head and after barely touching his forehead, the hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!"

James grinned again, dropped the hat and went and sat between Sirius and Remus. The Sorting Ceremony ended with Something-or-the-other Wilkes getting sorted into Ravenclaw.

Dumbledore got up and looked down at the students benevolently. "Now, is definitely not the time to chat. So after you eat, I suppose I'll tell you the rules. Two words for now, Tuck in!"

Sirius said, "Are you sure he's not off his rocker?"

"Of course he's not!" Remus said.

"He's the greatest wizard of all time! Even Voldy fears him!" James added, then paused, "Though he might be mad?" it came out as a question, seeing Remus' glare.

Further conversation was halted when good magically appeared in front of them. Of course magically, Remus thought candidly, we are in THE most powerful magic school.

Further thoughts on this matter were shoved to the furthest corner of his mind when he saw chocolate pudding appear in front of him. With a shriek of "Chocolate!" he snatched the entire bowl off the table and refused to give it to anyone.

James and Sirius had their plates piled high with everything foodie which was present in their nearby vicinity. After all the vessels containing food were completely empty ( and this is saying something since, the entire meal was magic ) Dumbledore got up.

"So students, I would like to inform you that The Forest is put of bounds," there were a few groans at this. "The older students should know this," he said with a stern look at Gideon and Gabriel, the current reigning pranksters of the school.

"Also Fanged Frisbees, Horned Scrumpets and other such items are all out of bounds and anyone seen with them will be given detention with Filch. For a more detailed list of the forbidden items, please go and look at the one pinned in front of Filch's office."

James, Remus and Sirius were having a burping contest and currently, Remus... _Remus_ was the one who was in the lead, with the loudest burp. The girl from the train was looking at them in disgust before she focused her attention on what Professor Dumbledore was saying.

"That will be all. Goodnight! Prefects, please lead your first years to the Common Room."

Remus stood up yawning and the other two soon followed him. They followed the Gryffindor Prefects - Keith Jones and Silena Robin. They walked up winding staircases and came to a sudden halt.

Craning their necks, to see what was going on, the three of them pushed their way to the front where they saw a ghost throwing water balloons at the Prefects. The Prefects, being the Prefects were dismissing it but the ghost got lucky and one hit Silena.

"Peeves stop! Otherwise I'll tell The Bloody Baron."

Peeves paused. Then the thought of pranking obviously got the better of him because, "Ickle firsties!" he cackled and threw the balloons into the crowd.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and whispered, "Wicked."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" James asks.

"Yep."

"Definitely. We should totally get Peeves to help out."

After ten minutes, Peeves left them, soaking wet to go and prank the Hufflepuff first years who he could hear moving to their common room.

Keith sighed and led them to a portrait of a fat lady. "You need to tell her the password or she won't allow you in."

"Password dearie?"

"Cornua Draconis."

The first years followed the Prefects inside to the common room. It was big with loads of comfy armchairs and a roaring fire. Two staircases could be seen towards the end.

"The girls' dormitory is to the right. Follow Silena. Boys! Follow me."

They split up and Sirius, James and Remus found themselves in their new room. They shared it with Peter Pettigrew, the boy who had been pushed into the lake.

"So mates, got any ideas for a prank?" Sirius asked, almost giggling in delight.

"Not good ones."

"I'm too sleepy to think."

"Alright. But we have to prank the school by the end of the week. Otherwise, I'm disowning the lot of you."

"Sure mate."

"We'll prank the living hell out of this school, don't you worry Sirius."

And they went to bed. Sirius was thinking about his new lifestyle when he hit upon the fact that his mother, Walburga, would be furious. He cringed. He was sure she would be disappointed. God knows what she would do to him.

Tomorrow morning he would find out.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey! Sorry I took so long with this chapter. Unfortunately, I'm going out for a week and won't be able to upload. And to those of you who have read by other fanfic, The Battle, I promise I'm working on the sequel. I might upload the first chapter today, I'm not sure sorry.**_

 ** _Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. And that you will review. Reviews make me happy :) so enjoy and tell me what you think in a review. Or you can PM me. Anything works. Read on..._**

Remus got up early in the morning. He thought back to last night - how his two...friends had been so happy, how he had been included in everything and how everything would be ruined if they found out about him.

His secret.

He checked the calendar hanging on the wall, next to the clock. The next full moon wouldn't be there for another two weeks. _Thank god_.

His eyes wandered over to the clock and he yelped. It was 7:46am! They were going to be late! And the other three people in his room hadn't even woken up.

He got off the bed and went over to Sirius. He figured Sirius would be the easiest to wake up. Boy, was he _wrong_.

After a minute of poking and prodding and receiving only grunts and snorts in return, Remus gave up and went over to James.

He was still wearing his glasses, askew on his face and was clutching his pillow. One leg was dangling off the cot onto the floor and the blanket was nowhere to be seen.

He poked and prodded Potter before giving up. This was another lost cause. Remus was getting angry. He did not want to be late on the very first day.

And an angry Remus is not someone to joke with. Even at the young, impressionable age of eleven.

Remus went up to James and slapped him across the face. And it wasn't a slight slap either. James woke up with a start, his cheek red from where Remus had slapped him.

"Wha..? Why'd you do that?" he asked somewhat groggily.

"Because it's late and none of you were getting up." Remus huffed. "Now get up and help me drag Sirius to the bathroom."

"The bathroom? What's there in the bathroom?" James asked, fixing his glasses.

"You'll see." Remus grinned wolfishly.

James took Sirius' right arm and helped Remus drag him to the bathroom. Sirius was so heavy!

James left him and Remus carried ( read as shoved ) Sirius to the bathtub. "Sirius, I'm giving you one last chance. Wake up!"

Sirius' eyes fluttered and he mumbled something unintelligible under his breath. Something which sounded suspiciously like "Go to Hell, _mother_."

Remus scowled, his green-gold eyes flashing. "I am not your _mother_ , you prat."

James brushed his teeth while Remus pulled off Sirius' blanket. Sirius got comfortable in the bathtub, obviously thinking that they were finally going to leave him alone.

Remus turned on the tap. Water came spurting out of the shower, right onto Sirius' face. James choked on his toothpaste.

 _I had no clue Remus was such a prankster,_ James marvelled, _He'll seriously help with the pranks._

Sirius woke up to a mouth filled with water. He tried yelling at Remus, but of course, he only got more water. His legs and arms began flailing around as the water slowly filled the tub.

As usually happens when you are caught in such a situation, you stop thinking. Sirius made large puppy-dog eyes at Remus. His leg caught at the side of the tub and he winced.

Remus, finally understanding that Sirius was as dumb as they came, yanked him out of the tub by his collar. Sirius glared at Remus.

"Why on Merlin and his aunt Bettie, did you do that?!"

"I did that," Remus pointed at the tub and the water, "because you weren't waking up and I didn't want to be late on the first day." He paused, checking the time. "Speaking of which, we have twenty minutes before class starts."

Sirius gulped and looked at James. James stared at Remus. "Sirius get ready! And James stop staring at me!"

The three boys got ready and at some point of time Peter joined them. Nobody bothered asking how he woken up. It could've been Sirius' girlish scream, Remus' anger or James' coughing - it didn't matter.

They could NOT be late on the first day.

Getting dressed in record time ( 10 minutes ), they set off for breakfast. Peter had joined them and though he wasn't particularly welcomed, he wasn't shunned either.

That was good enough for him.

They reached the Great Hall and managed to get seats at the Gryffindor table. James and Sirius began piling their plates with everything within reach; Peter gobbled down half the eggs in under a minute; and Remus practically inhaled slices of bacon.

Sirius was surprised to find that he didn't have any letters - after all, he had been expecting a Howler at the very least from his mother. The owls had swooped down already and had dropped down packages.

Peter had got a heavy letter from his mother telling him how proud she was that he had gotten into Gryffindor. In five pages.

Professor McGonagall came around to the Gryffindor ten minutes later, a disapproving frown on her face as she caught sight of the four boys. She handed over their timetables, making sure not to touch any one of their sticky hands.

The red haired girl from the train came over from the end of the table with three other girls.

"Lily Evans, Professor McGonagall. We wanted to see our timetables,"

The other three girls nodded in agreement.

"Marlene McKinnon," was a blonde haired beauty, even at the young age of eleven. And she knew it. McKinnon had sparkling blue eyes, her face was flawless and actions graceful.

"Mary McDonald," was a brown haired brown-eyes girl with a small petite body. She also looked a little too much of a goody-two-shoes.

The last girl, "Jacqueline Belmonte," was an italian beauty, but it was obvious she didn't care about her looks from the way her hair was tossed into a small, messy ponytail and the frown on her face. She had black hair, barely reaching her shoulder and wide black eyes, which were currently occupied in glaring at everyone near her.

Professor McGonagall nodded and handed over four timetables. The girls took them, and without a backward glance, walked away; presumably to their first class.

And then, she turned around and glared at the boys. "You are going to be late if you don't leave for Charms, right now!"

Remus checked the time. "Holy—!" he yelped. Grabbing his book bag, he ran out of the Great Hall without waiting for his friends.

James and Sirius look at each other and shrug, still taking their time. Professor McGonagall glares at them, and then finally yells, "MOVE!"

"Geez! What's her problem?" Sirius muttered, as the three of them made their way to the Charms classroom on the first floor. They arrive just before the bell rings, to signify the beginning of the period.

Sirius took a seat next to Remus, while James sat with Peter who looked like he might almost die from happiness. Their professor, a tiny man who introduced himself as Professor Filius Flitwick began the class with roll call.

"Charms is not an easy subject, as some of you may think," he squeaked. "Some will find it easy, others will not. Charms is not only charming little spells you can show off to your friends at a dinner party." He scowled, looking comical.

"Charms includes stinging hexes, long-lasting curses and also much more darker spells." Then he stopped, looking fearfully at the at the group of first years in front of him.

"Take this down!" Professor Flitwick ordered and the class, comprising of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs groaned. Sirius glanced at Remus who was concentrating on the Professor.

 _He looked awfully similar to the Ravenclaws_ , Sirius thought regretfully.

"Charms," Flitwick began in a self-important tone, "is the art of changing an item, without changing its necessary nature. It is one of the most important subjects you will be taking, here at Hogwarts."

The sound of quills scribbling on parchment was the only noise to be heard. Sirius glanced over at James who was staring blankly at the Professor. He had a weird dreamy-eyed, lovesick look in his eyes as well.

Sirius glanced around to find out the reason and found Lily Evans scribbling furiously, sitting next to Mary McDonald. Sirius smirked and nudged Remus and nodded towards both of them.

"James is in love," he cooed. Remus looked amused at him before turning back to his notes.

Flitwick droned on, "Charms is not the same as Transfiguration." before he could continue, he was interrupted by a girl from Hufflepuff.

"Sir, how is Charms different from Transfiguration. You haven't really explained that part,"

Sirius gave a snort of amusement. Remus looked at him, grinned and rolled his eyes, muttering "Suck-up,"

"Yes, Miss?" Flitwick questioned.

"Patterson, Jeanine Patterson."

"Well, Miss Patterson, I was coming to that point. In future pleaser refrain from interrupting me. I will give you time to ask questions every class, but wait until I do."

Jeanine shrank back from Flitwick, his size had not removed the sting from the words.

James and Peter hadn't even been paying attention to class, until the girl interrupted and got scolded. A piece of parchment was shoved under their books, with the names of famous singers. They were playing hangman.

Sirius and Remus were currently trying to draw a copy of the girl. _Nobody_ liked a goody-two-shoes, suck-up.

She had a moustache in green; purple hair; claws instead of nails, painted pink with orange polka dots; her eyes had been given a maniacal twinkle with violet and red and there was peach blood dripping from her mouth. They had also drawn a weird squiggle next to her and labelled it as her brain.

 _Boys_ will be _boys_.

They spent the rest of the lesson taking notes on Charms. The four boys had Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall next.

"Oh joy," Sirius muttered. James whacked his arm. "Ow! What'd you do that for? And why did you do it and not Remus?"

"Why can't James hit you?" Remus asked while James was temporarily speechless. Recovering, he began flailing his arms around, almost hitting Peter in the eye.

"Oh sorry Pete, didn't see ya there."

"James can't hit me when it's related to studies. That's you!" Sirius protested.

"He's got a point there," Peter pointed out.

"Thank you Pete. At least somebody recognises my superior logic."

"Oh shut up Sirius."

"Let's just get to Transfiguration. I don't want to be almost-late for this lesson as well."

As they were walking down one staircase to the second floor, Remus asked, "Why did you hit Sirius anyway?"

"Yeah, why did you hit me? What's so special about Transfiguration?"

"Uh... I went through the books in the summer, and...liked it?" James' preference came out as a question as he didn't know how his friends would react.

"Here I thought Remus was the only nerd!" Sirius was giggling, giggling.

"I am not a nerd!" James whispered horrified.

"You read the book," Sirius paused, wheezing with laughter, "during the summer break. Why?"

"I dunno. I was just flipping through and it was interesting." James shrugged.

"James! Even I didn't read any school book in the summer, and I'm more studios than you. How's you manage to read? Did your head almost explode?"

"No it most certainly did—!"

"Hey James, I bet Professor McGonagall will love you. Her little-wittle perfect student." Peter cried out.

"Bloody Merlin." James growled out and stomped away. The other three had to run to catch up to him. They were almost three-fourths there, when one of Lily's friends ran into them.

It was Mary McDonald.

"Hey Mary," Remus said kindly.

"Hey," the other three followed suit.

"Oh, thank Merlin. Is this the right way to Transfiguration? I got lost a while ago and couldn't find the classroom."

"Yeah, it's supposed to be right in this direction." James said.

"You can come with us, if you want." Sirius offered, warily.

"Thanks. I'll tag along if you don't mind. I bloody well don't want to get lost again!"

So, the five of them reached the Transfiguration classroom a few minutes early and were greeted with an angry Lily.

"Where were you Mary? And why are you with them?"

"It's nothing Lily. I just got lost and couldn't find you guys. I just ran into them a few minutes ago and tagged along. Didn't want to get lost again."

"Oh, alright then. Marlene save a place for you next to her." Marlene waved, doodling on a spare parchment. The italian girl, Jacqueline was sitting next to Lily paying no attention to anyone.

The four took their seats at the back of the classroom - they were definitely lucky - Sirius with Remus, Peter with James. James and Peter had gone back to their game of hangman, so that left Sirius and Remus for conversation.

Well, technically no conversation could take place because the bell rang and a tabby cat entered the room.

The cat stalked into the room, ignoring looks ranging from disbelief to amusement. It went right up to the desk and took a huge leap and landed softly on the top. It looked at them through wide brown eyes, gazing at them unblinkingly.

Sirius was staring at the cat as if it was something rotten. "What is up with that?" he hissed to James who was sitting on the desk next to him.

"The cat? God knows. Ask Remus, I'll ask Pete. Maybe we can find the answer."

"Remus.." Sirius whispered, "do you have any idea why there is a cat sitting on the desk where our teacher should sit?"

"Maybe it's a test or something. Or maybe Professor McGonagall is an Animagus," Remus shrugged.

"Holy Hell! That actually makes sense!"

"Sirius? Sirius! What makes sense? Oh, and Pete said that he can't figure it out either."

"Remus did. He brilliant."

"What's the reason?"

"James," Sirius began seriously, "it is either some sort of a test or Minnie is an Animagus."

"That's brilliant! It has to be one of them! And who's Minnie?"

"Prof. McGonagall. I heard Dumbledore calling her Minerva yesterday. Obviously, I'm not going to call her Minerva. Minnie seems to be an appropriate nickname."

"Dude! Do you know how much that would piss her off?"

"Sure do," Sirius said, grinning maniacally.

Just then, Professor McGonagall ( the cat ) changed back to its human form. She was leaning against the desk, a stern expression on her face while looking over her students.

Sirius couldn't help it. He yelled, "WE WERE RIGHT!"

James, Peter and Remus all swivelled around to watch him, as did the other people in the classroom. Professor McGonagall was almost scowling at him, from behind her glasses.

"You were right about what Mister Black?"

"About you being an Animagus, Prof. Remus, here," he said, yanking the poor boy up, "figured it out when I asked him."

McGonagall gave Remus a kind smile before staring down at Sirius. "No more interruptions, Black. I don't care what your excuse is."

"Sure thing Minnie,"

"What did you call me?"

"Nothing Professor."

"Anyway," McGonagall began, her voice laced with sarcasm. "I gave you that demonstration since many of you here want to become Animagus. For starters, the transformation of a human into his corresponding animal comes under Transfiguration. If you wish to become an Animagus, you will have to work very hard indeed in my class."

"Transfiguration, unlike Charms is the change of objects with respect to their molecular structures. Every time you transfigure something, you are changing its inner, molecular structure."

There was a frantic scribble of quills against parchment.

"Transfiguration is systematic and needs discipline. Transfiguration is closely linked to the Muggle science. Muggles have explained molecular structure and it's alteration in science and hence, Transfiguration is easier for those with scientifically-inclined minds."

"What is she talking about?" Sirius hissed.

"Shut up. This is bloody fascinating!" James whispered back.

"Transfiguration is directly affected by five factors. They are body weight of the object, viciousness of the object before transformation and after, wand power, concentration of the caster, and an unknown factor commonly called Z. This factor has not been determined. It's presence however, has been proved."

Everyone was fascinated with the talk. McGonagall did not take any notice f the attention and continued on as before.

Lily Evans raised her hand. "Yes miss Evans?"

"Animagus is the transformation of a human into one animal Professor. Is it possible to transform yourself or another person into multiple animals?"

If Professor McGonagall's talk hadn't aroused curiosity, Evans' question certainly did. There was a low murmur of voices in response to this question.

"There are two types of transformation in Animagus transformation - Animagus doesn't mean that you can change into only one species. One is the Trans-species one which I just demonstrated and the other is Human Transformation."

"What is the difference Professor?" Elizabeth Cray called out.

"Human transformation differs from normal Animagus transformation. In this, the human can change into a plethora of different animals, but they do not retain their level of intelligence. They take on the animal's intelligence."

"What if the animal is stupid Professor? How does the human change back?" Daniel Finnigan asked.

"The human doesn't. This form of transfiguration is not recommended at all and is very rare. Few wizards choose to take this risk."

Everyone was hanging on to the Professor's words. "That's all I'm afraid I can tell you without confusing you further. If you still wish to know, ask me in third or fourth year."

Jacqueline and James let out twin sighs. "Transfiguration is divided into four types - Transformation, Vanishment, Conjuration and Untransfiguration..."

The rest of the class was not in the least as interesting and when the bell rang, everyone scrambled for the door.

"What do we have now?" Peter asked.

"Free period. Yay us." Remus replied, checking the timetable.

"At least we don't have any homework." Sirius said brightly.

"Yet." James added gloomily.

"What's up with you Gloomy Gus?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing. I really liked Transfiguration, wanted to know more about the Animagus transformations."

"Yeah mate. That was actually not half-bad."

After lunch, they had another free period, followed by double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. Their Professor, Sprout spent the entire period showing them different types of plants and their usefulness, properties and regions.

Then they had Double History of Magic, in which Professor Binns began their curriculum. They snored soundly - at least James did- in his class while he droned on about the First Goblin War.

Finally, finally, they got to leave for dinner. There were no announcements and such and the four went to their dorm early to discuss their prank ideas.

They couldn't think of anything extraordinary and fell asleep early. They were exhausted.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello! thank you to anyone who reviewed - darkness_can_shine - favourited and followed! Sorry that it took so long to put this up, but it's long, so hopefully that makes up for the long waiting period.**_

 _ **I have uploaded the sequel to The Battle, to those of you who read my Ranger's Apprentice fiction. It's called The War. I plan on updating that soon too.**_

 ** _Anyway please read and review! ..._**

Sirius was the first to wake up the next morning - surprisingly. The only reason he had woken up was because he had just thought of a prank. And what a prank it was!

Quickly waking up the other three, he had explained his idea...

"So, let me get this straight, you want us to figure out a way to somehow charm every student in school to show their house colour?" Remus asked in disbelief.

"Don't forget the teachers!" Sirius trilled.

Remus stared at him in disbelief.

"And what if we give everyone beards?" James added, mischief in his eyes.

"Beards of house colour?" Sirius asked. James nodded his assent.

"That would be—"

"Hard." Remus interjected.

"Wicked." Sirius and James finished at the same time.

"Hard." Remus repeated.

They heard a snore from somewhere below them. Looking down, they saw Peter half under his bed, half out. He was sleeping peacefully, ignoring the battle waging above him.

"You said hard!" Sirius exclaimed in visible excitement.

"We heard, Sirius." James said tiredly.

"No! You don't understand. Remus said hard. Not impossible. That means the idea—"

"Still has chances!" James shouted in understanding.

"You two are impossible." Remus said, his lips quirking on the sides, into a smile.

"But you still love us." James said, grinning like a two year old.

"I have my doubts."

"Oh don't be like that Remmy!" Sirius yelled, throwing an arm around the smaller boy's shoulder.

"Does this mean you will help us?"

"Maybe."

"Pretty please?"

"Yes Remmy, Pretty please with loads of chocolate on top." Sirius added, knowing the boy's weakness for chocolate.

"..."

"For chocolate?"

Remus sighed. _Why do I even try?_ Anybody could get him to do anything if they mentioned chocolate.

"Fine."

Remus was pulled into a bear hug. His breath was choked out of him and only when he began suffocating did they release him.

"Thank you Remus!" James said happily.

"Do I need to do all the work?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"Of course not!"

"All you have to do is find all the spells and make sure that we have learnt them well enough to execute them. And of course, make all the plans foolproof."

"We also need a group name."

"By that, do you mean I have to do all that and find a group name at the same time?"

"No."

"We'll all find group names we like and then vote on it."

"Why do I have a feeling I'll regret ever making friends with the two of you?"

"Silly Remmy. Of course you won't."

"Stop being so negative. We are awesome. And with you on our side, we'll be unstoppable!"

"Shut up and help me wake up Peter. I will not be late for breakfast again."

"Should we get ready or help you with Pete?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Help you with Peter it is."

Sirius snickered in his corner at James' submissive tone. Peter was finally woken up by Remus using his unique techniques. He was very imaginative in that area.

The reached the Great Hall half an hour earlier than the day before. The seats were not half-full and they got good ones in the middle. Not too close to the front and not too far from it. Too close to the door and you risked getting pneumonia, too close to the front and your eardrums broke.

There was bacon and eggs again. And Remus practically inhaled them in again. Sirius had a huge pile in front of him, everything served had made its way there. James had bacon and eggs on bread. A combination which he insisted was heaven in a bite. Peter was hogging as usual.

They had Herbology first period and after breakfast, they trudged drearily to Greenhouse 1. They were met there by a group of Hufflepuffs, all ready and eager to prove their mettle. The four were not amused.

Peter was still in awe of the other three, especially James who he followed around like a lost puppy. James didn't seem to mind, he found it great. Sirius and Remus found this display half-funny, half-exasperating.

While James was narrating one of his great adventures to Peter who was listening with rapt attention, Sirius and Remus were brainstorming spells, ideas and names for the prank and group respectively. Peter had joined them, through anonymous assent.

Professor Sprout met them at the doorway of the greenhouse with a beaming smile. She had a green hat covered with mold and, as of today, weeds. She was carrying fertiliser and flowers in her hand, and it was obvious that she had been gardening her precious plants.

The Bell rang signifying the beginning of class. The other students had also joined them and were slowly let into Greenhouse 1 by their Professor.

"Good morning class! We will be studying Mandrakes today."

She was rewarded with blank looks from almost everyone in the room for her enthusiasm.

She probably realised this because she said, "this was previously considered second-year material but The Ministry has made it first-year material from now. It is more advanced than previous work, but they believe you to be able to cope."

Oliver Abott from Hufflepuff raised his hand.

"Yes Mister?"

"Abott, Oliver Abott."

"Yes Mister Abott?"

"Why did they change the curriculum Professor?"

"I have no idea Abott. You better go ask the head in charge why they suddenly changed their minds about one measly plant so that it began matter for eleven year olds instead of twelve years!"

There was a sharp intake of breath. Pomona Sprout was known to raise her voice rarely. Even more surprising, was the fact that she had insulted plants.

Even the first years, who had known her for a day at the most, could see that she loved plants way too much for her own good. It was very weird hearing her speak badly of them, kind of like your parents swearing or trying to act cool by using slang that only kids are supposed to use.

"Sorry Professor," Oliver said ashamedly, "that was a very stupid question."

"Too right it was!" Sprout said with feeling. "Now sit down before you waste any more of my time."

"Mandrakes resemble humans in many ways. When unearthed, the root is seen to resemble a human baby. It also screams very loudly on being unearthed. Mandrake screams are fatal if they are adults, otherwise all they do is cause unconsciousness, or in other words, knock a person out."

"Have you ever been on the receiving end of one of the screams Professor?" Sirius asked innocently.

Sprout frowned, trying to figure out whether the question as genuine or some sort of trick to induce embarrassment. Eventually, feeling that the question was innocent enough, she said,

"Once or twice when I first began working with them. I was young and stupid and didn't bother with earmuffs and such to block out the noise."

Remus noticed a huge pile of blue and pink earmuffs towards the back of the greenhouse. "Are we going to be potting or planting mandrakes professor?" He asked pointing to the earmuffs.

"Not today. Next class. Good observation though Mister?"

"Lupin."

Professor Sprout nodded. "Mandrakes are also called Mandragora. As I mentioned before, they resemble humans in many ways. There have been cases when adolescent Mandrakes have developed acne. And they even throw parties sometimes. Just like human teenagers, they become moody and secretive as well."

"How do you tell when they are adults Professor?"

"When Mandrakes move into each other's pots, it is a sign of their mature ness. Once this occurs, the Mandrake is an adult."

"What are their uses? Do they even have uses Professor?"

"Of course they have uses Abott! Every plant has uses, unlike humans." She snapped. "When fully matured, Mandrakes can be used to make the Mandrake Restorative Draught which is used to revive petrified patients."

A girl from Gryffindor, who the four didn't know raised her hand. "Yes Miss Jenson?"

"I've heard that the Mandrake's scream is like a banshee's. Is this true Professor?"

"Well, two of them show remarkable similarity, but they are not exactly the same obviously. But yes, a Mandrake's scream is similar to a banshee's."

Jenson nodded and sat down, slightly pale.

"Dugbogs eat Mandrake roots. Often searchers come across the shoot part of a Mandrake, bug when unearthed, the root is bloody and torn apart. This is due to Dugbogs which have aversions to them."

The room was silent.

"Flesh-eating-Slugs also favour Mandrakes."

"Can Mandrakes be used in other potions? Save their Restorative draught?"

"Yes. Mandrakes are used in many potions, usually in antidotes. They are very powerful healing elements, similar to a bezoar stone."

"There are two types of Mandrake. The European and American. The European has been largely used for medicinal purposes. The American Mandrake is larger and poisonous."

The bell rang.

"Write a ten inch or more essay on Mandrakes, their uses and appearances by Friday. Class dismissed!"

XXXXXXX

"Great! Just the second day and in the first class we get an essay! A bloody essay!" James exclaimed.

"A bloody ten inch essay on that!" Sirius exploded.

"Well we could very well start it now." Remus said reasonably. They had a free period.

All three of them stopped an turned to look at the boy who had proposed such a preposterous idea. "No way!"

"Okay. Continue complaining."

Sirius blew a raspberry. "Yuck Sirius! I don't want your spit on me!"

Sirius blew another raspberry at Remus.

Remus yanked James in between himself and Sirius to act as a human barrier. Jaws was surprised. For such a skinny, lanky looking boy, Remus was really strong.

 _He probably had wiry strength or something like that_ , James thought reasonably, shrugging.

"My dad told me the way to the kitchen was to ' _tickle the pear_ '. I have no idea what that means, but we are going to figure out." James said happily.

"Good! I'm hungry!"

"Sirius you had breakfast an hour ago."

"Remus, he's not the only one who's hungry."

"Peter..."

"I'm a growing boy Remus. Growing boys need food."

"Are you saying that I'm not growing? Or that I'm not a boy? Which one?"

"Neither." Sirius said, horror and terror written in his eyes at Remus' grim face.

"It's just that you ate so much more than us at breakfast Remus." James said, James to the rescue, "you practically ate four plates of bacon and eggs! Who can eat that much! Even we can't!"

"That's because I knew it would be a long time till lunch and I ate to keep my energy up. Something you didn't think to do."

"We'll do it from tomorrow Remus."

"Help us find the Kitchen. Please?"

"Alright Pete."

"How come you didn't agree when I asked?"

"Because I don't like you Sirius. You're irritating."

"Excuse you!" Sirius sniffed at the great affront.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Let's go find the Kitchen before drama queen escalates over here."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. Remus was going to pay for that. He flung his hands out dramatically and fell to his knees, clutching Remus' robes.

"Why don't you like me the way I like you? Why!" Sirius sobbed.

"Sirius. Sirius! What the hell are you doing! People are looking!" Remus screeched in a whisper.

"I don't care!" Sirius said dramatically, as befitted him. "You are my one true love and I don't understand why you can't reciprocate! I'm gorgeous!" Several girls sighed as if to prove his point.

Remus was staring at him through horror-filled eyes. James was cackling in the background with Peter laugh hysterically.

"Sirius I've known you for two days!"

"I know! I've never felt this way about anyone before. It must be true love!"

"Say what now?" Remus' voice cracked.

"True Love Remus. Your my first love. And hopefully my only." Sirius said through eyes glittering with mischief. "I promise go never leave you. I'll even catch you."

"Catch me? Why would you catch me Sirius?" Remus said in a weary tone, accepting his fate.

"Catch you when you fall."

"When I fall? Off the stairs? From the terrace? Balcony?"

"Of course not Remmy. Are you going to attempt suicide? Catch you when you fall in love with me."

"Excuse you!"

"Hey!"

"Why don't the both of you make this conversation a little more private?" One from the audience suggested.

"Yeah Remmy, Siri. Private. Alone. Just the two of you." James said laughing.

"Don't call me that!" Both of them snapped.

"Sirius," Remus said slowly an idea forming in his mind. "You didn't catch me."

"What?"

"When I fell in love with you. You didn't catch me."

There was a shocked silence. James, Sirius and Peter were staring at Remus, not accepting the fact that Remus was playing along. The crowd was stunned.

"Oh Remus!" Sirius finally said. "I love you!" And he hugged Remus before collapsing.

"Is he okay?" a girl from the audience cried out.

The four where laughing too hard to care. The girl pushed her way to the front and crouched beside Sirius who was hiccuping.

"He gave you a Love Draught didn't he sweetie? Your too gorgeous to like him." She said casting a derogatory glance at Remus.

The three abruptly stopped laughing, James and Peter coming to stand protectively around Remus.

"Excuse you. He's too handsome for me."

"Even if I'm not a growing boy." Remus called out.

Sirius sent him a grin.

"Are you serious? He looks so nerdy and goody too shoes-y while, you," she purred. "Are a rogue and a bad boy. And cool."

"How old do you think I am exactly?" Sirius asked frightened.

"Thirteen. Maybe fourteen. I am right. Right?"

James and Remus were laughing again. Peter stood clueless, having not understood what was going on.

"I'm eleven."

The entire crowd was laughing now. Jacqueline and Mary were at the front, wiping their eyes with their robes, tears streaming down their faces.

"Eleven." The girl repeated. And then began laughing. Fake-ly. "Ohmigod! Your such a joker! I like funny boys."

"I'm not joking." Sirius said, really scared now.

"All of us are in first year." Peter said.

"Yeah. We've been in Hogwarts all of two days." James added.

"I wasn't kidding when I said, I had known Sirius for only two days ya know." Remus said, with a predatory grin.

"Oh crap!" The girl said, her eyes widening in horror and disgust. "I thought you were at least in third year. Shit, shit, shit." She got to her feet and ran.

"You don't actually like each other, do you?" Another girl asked.

"Of course we do!" Sirius exclaimed, throwing an arm around Remus. Remus raised an eyebrow. "In fact," he said steering Remus, "I'm going to teach him a lesson right now."

The crowd oohed while Remus glared at Sirius with James and Peter following them as they moved away. When they where out of earshot, Remus threw off Sirius' arm.

"That was awesome, you guys!" James exclaimed.

"You both are like, the IT couple right now." Peter added.

"Tell you what," James said conspiratorially, "tomorrow I'm going to profess my undying love towards Remus. By accident of course. We'll stage it."

"Whoa whoa. Why me? Why not Sirius?"

"Because Sirius acts better. His acts of jealousy and outrage will be much better than yours."

"Point."

"First prank on Hogwarts?"

"Definitely! We'll get the entire school involved, somehow. And then Remus, you will break up with both of us, dramatically on Friday, when you see how disgusting the two us are with our gold and maroon skins and beards."

"The entire school will be heart broken." Sirius exclaimed grinning.

"And they never have to know, how we planned it out!" Remus said, smirking.

"Everybody in?"

"Yeah."

"Duh."

"Of course."

"Then let's go eat!"

"Just saying, we have class in half an hour." Remus the Responsible said, as they were searching for the 'pear'.

"Shut up Remmy." Sirius grumbled. "I'm hungry and I'm going to eat, even if it means bunking class."

"We are not bunking class." Remus glared.

"Aww look at that. The couple is fighting. Aren't they adorable?" Peter quipped.

"I know. It's all I can do to keep from bonking Sirius."

"You look green with jealousy, James."

That broke the tension, and the four boys were laughing again. The idea of using romance in a school-wide prank had never been done before. This would make the entire school sit up and take notice of them.

After an hour of looking, they still hadn't found the pear or the kitchen.

"We have to go back to class! I already wasted time with you. I could have finished that stupid Herbology essay!"

"You could have finished it in half an hour? Seriously Remus I'm impressed."

"Not all of are as dumb as you Sirius."

James opened his mouth to speak. "Or as dumb as you James."

"We are not dumb! Just because we are not interested in most academically inclined subjects, doesn't mean we haven no brain!" James said, impersonating a lawyer quite well.

"No it doesn't." Peter agreed affably.

"Thank you Pete." James said graciously.

They had come to a crowded corridor. "Look," Sirius began in an undertone. "Our long 'discussion' would have spread and the whole school should have come to know by now. So, when we go out, we are going to use that topic—"

"What topic?" James asked.

"How Remus calls you and Peter dumb because you don't like studies. I'm going to defend him. Draw attention to that fact. But don't make it too obvious!"

"That's—" Peter began.

"Wicked." James and Remus said together grinning roguishly.

"That's become a thing now, ya know." Sirius said.

"We realised."

There was a pause. Everybody used it to collect their thoughts.

"We are not dumb! Just because we don't spend all our time with our noses stuck into a book, like you!" James yelled.

"Don't talk to Remus that way!"

"I don't spend all my time reading! You probably got that impression, because, as I said, your dumb."

"That's what you think!" Peter sneered.

They had attracted a lot of rather wanted attention from the bystanders. As Sirius had deduced, the entire school had come to know of his declaration of love for Remus and Remus' own feelings tipping in his side.

They didn't realise how fake the entire thing was. How the entire thing was part of an enormous prank, that they were about to become a huge part of - willingly or unwilling.

"Ooh protect your boyfriend Black, why don't you? Not the person who befriended you the first!" James yelled, his eyes as well as Sirius' dancing with mischief.

"As I remember, Remus was the first to befriend me. You were rather cold when you heard my surname. But that's just how I recollect it." Sirius' eyes had lost their twinkle, and were somehow veiled and closed off.

"Well yeah, but that's because how your family is, mate." This had turned into something serious. James had realised this. And so had Remus who had moved from his palace near Peter to come stand next to Sirius.

"I just thought you might want to become like them. Blood-sucking, heartless vampires!"

"They aren't vampires." Sirius muttered.

"Yeah, we know that now." James said softly.

Remus pulled both boys to a corner to continue the conversation in private, away from prying eyes. Peter followed.

"Frankly Sirius," Remus began, "I was scared of you when I first heard your surname."

Sirius stared. "I thought you didn't care who my parents were?!" Sirius said, tears welling up in his eyes.

Even his so-called friends were scared of his parents who were in high positions in the Ministry and who were avid supporters of Voldemort and his plan. Trying to dispose of all muggle-borns was seen very favourable under their roof.

"We don't care who your parents are Sirius." James said.

"Yeah. I didn't become your friend because of your heritage or your money or your power. I became your friend because I saw a mischievous prankster, under all his shyness and airs." Remus said.

Peter hugged Sirius, conveying what he couldn't express in words. Sirius was taken aback. He smiled widely.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate—"

The bell rang.

Remus shoved his bag into his hand and pushed him along. "Your appreciation can wait! We don't want to be late for Transfiguration. McGonagall will eat us alive!"

XXXXXXX

 ** _Review? Please?_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hi! As I said I uploaded once a week. This chapter, though not the longest, is still pretty long. I hope you like it. I wrote this for the past three days!_**

 _ **Ill see you next week hopefully, unless I decide to write the next chapter - which is unlikely. So unless you read The War, I'll be on to update next week.**_

 _ **Hope you like the chapter! Leave me a review! They make me happy! :)**_

 __The four were sitting in the Common Room. It was late and there was nobody else. They could plan freely.

"So what's the plan?" Peter asked.

"Well, there's the _romance_ thing between the three of us." James gestured. "And also everyone gets beards."

Sirius continued. "Beards and skin are in house colour. Did you find a spell for that?" He asked Remus.

"Yes. It's _Colovaria_. No fancy wand work required. All we have to is point our wand at the target." Remus sprouted.

"How are we going to manage it for the whole school?" Peter asked.

"I figured that out." Remus said.

"Of course _you_ did." Sirius muttered.

Remus continued as if he hadn't heard Sirius. "The colour changing charm can be used on large masses. The more power behind the spell, the larger number's colour it will change. Four of us should be sufficient for the entire school."

"So we just have to wish for it hard enough and it will work?" James asked sceptically.

"Technically yes. But it also depends on how powerful the wizard is." Remus answered.

"We're powerful enough. We can do it." Sirius spoke up.

"What about the beards?" Peter asked.

"That's a problem. There is no spell for that. It's a potion." Remus winced.

"Damn! How long does it take to make the potion?" Sirius growled.

"An hour at most. But how do you want to get it to the whole school?" Remus said.

"If we find the kitchen, then we can ask the house-elves to do it for us. Just put some in each dish, so no matter what a person eats, he will get the potion." James said.

"House-elves?" Sirius, Peter and Remus asked.

"Dad told me. The house-elves are the ones who clean and maintain the entire school. They also cook. They stay in the kitchen."

"He told you all this but he wouldn't tell you where the kitchen is?" Peter asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah," James shrugged. "He has his reasons, I guess."

"Great!" Remus groaned. "The entire prank collapses if we don't find the pear, which I'm assuming leads to the kitchen?"

"Probably." James said.

"Right." Remus said, obviously controlling his temper. " _Right_."

"Anyway," Sirius said hurriedly. "Any other prank ideas? We can add on to this."

The other three shook their heads. "Nope."

"Okay," James said. "Remus your on Search duty. Any spell which we can use in this prank, you report back to us. Peter, you have to make sure that the rumours of Operation Romance are floating the right way. Sirius and I will plan how to stage my declaration."

For some moments, they were staring at James, wondering what on earth had come over him. James was staring back at them, his eyes glazed over.

"I have no idea why I said it like that." James said finally.

"Your a leader, mate." Sirius said beaming.

"Natural leader." Remus chimed in.

" _Completely_ Natural Leader." Peter added. They all stared

"Seriously Peter? Completely Natural Leader?" James asked, one eyebrow raised.

Peter shrugged. "I couldn't think of anything else. I'm not a poet."

"No you're not. And thank the gods for that." Sirius snorted.

"Be nice!" Remus scowled.

"Sorry mom."

"Back to pranks," James butted in. "Anything else? Questions? Answers? Doubts? Ideas?"

"One last thing." Sirius stated.

"What?" Remus asked irritably. He was feeling very sleepy and couldn't wait to dive into bed.

"A vote." Sirius answered.

"A vote?" Remus, James and Peter asked,their voices rising with their incredulity.

"A vote. A ballot. Whatever you want to call it."

"Why do we need to vote Sirius?" Peter asked, regretting the question almost immediately.

"A vote, kind sir," Sirius declared, "to find one common person who everyone agrees on to be our leader in our quest to prank."

"You can stop speaking like that." James said.

"And there's no need to vote." Remus said, scowling once again. _What a waste of time!_ "James is the best choice. I'm sure everyone agrees." There was an underlying threat in his voice - don't prolong it or you will regret it.

"Yeah,"

"'Course."

James looked at his friends, horror in his eyes. "Your actually serious about this?"

"No mate. I'm the only one who is Sirius." Sirius said. Everyone rolled their eyes. It had already got old. "And yes we're serious about this. You would be the best."

"Your a natural Alpha." Remus said thoughtfully... or so they thought. He was sleepy ( as I mentioned before ) and was dropping off when Sirius spoke ( in a loud voice; for they were alone ) and woke him up.

"Can we go to sleep now?" Remus asked adorably screwing his eyes up and rubbing them with his hands, trying to keep awake.

"Sure Remmy-poo." James snorted.

Remus scowled. James had said something wrong, and he should be angry and annoyed, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Oh, well.

Peter yawned. "How are the two of you not even drowsy? Are you vampires?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yes...no." James backtracked when he saw Peter's eyes widen in fear, "of course not Peter. That's ridiculous!"

"But wicked." Sirius smirked.

"There is that." James shrugged. "But! Werewolves are so much cooler!" He yelled.

Remus had had enough. He had been dreaming about floating in a lake of chocolate and had been rudely awoken.

"Bed." He said in a dangerously low voice.

"But—!"

"Now."

XXXXXXX

"Up! Up! Up!" Remus shouted. James, Sirius and Peter mumbled obscenities and turned over, facing away from him.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAMESS!" He yelled.

"Huh?... Wha?... What pig? ...Who died?" He asked stupidly. People are rather like that when they are waken up roughly - saying the first thing that comes to their mind.

"No one died." Remus sighed. "And what pig?" He asked questioningly. "We're late again, so wake up."

"No." James said stubbornly. "I order you as first decree since being elected leader, to Not wake us up. Don't trouble me anymore." And he turned over and fell asleep.

He thinks that will work eh? Really?

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES!"

"Go away." James swatted away an invisible fly with his arm.

"Get up! All of you! Now."

There was a dangerous edge to his voice, and as the boys had learned in the past few days ( two ), it was to be feared. Remus was very responsible and would throw a bucket of cold water on anyone who got in his way.

And he went out of his way to make sure his troublemaker friends did the same. Unfortunately.

The three boys rushed out of bed, grabbed their clothes, saluted Remus and went to the bathroom. In ten minutes, they were dressed and ready to go.

"I honestly wish you would stop waking us up so early Remus." Peter complained.

"It's 7:45. It's not that early. Most people get up round seven. Pigs." Remus said looking disgusted as Sirius chewed on a sandwich containing bacon-eggs-cheese-ketchup-sauce-pudding-cereal-pieces of chicken-oatmeal, all topped with cherries.

"How is it mate? Looks good." James said through a mouthful of cereal.

"Brilliant. Try it." Sirius shoved the burger into James' open arms. He took a bite.

"You're right. It's brilliant. Stroke of genius. The sogginess of the eggs is made up by the crunchy bits of cereal and the chicken and bacon together is heavenly! Here Remus, seeing as how much you like bacon, you should like the combo too."

Remus grimaced. "Merlin's pants! That's looks even worse up close."

"Don't judge a book by its cover." James said.

Sirius gaped. "When did you learn to use proverbs right?"

"Donno. Who cares."

"I'm proud of you James." Remus said gravely. "But I'm not eating that!"

"Why not?" Sirius whined.

Frank Longbottom, a second year, sat next them. He and his friends had their dorm next to the four and all of them got along well. Frank, Fabian and Gideon were popular kids of their year - Fabian and Gideon, the twins, were the pranksters of the school and Frank often helped them.

"Heard of your 'revelation'." Frank nodded to Sirius.

"It's a prank isn't it?" Fabian asked.

"Of course not! Our love is true. As true as can be!" Sirius said indignantly. He put an arm around Remus and pulled him closer, ignoring his glare.

"Give it up Black." Gideon huffed.

Frank nodded. "It might be true for dumbsters like them, but we're professional pranksters. We see through your cover."

"Yeah.. You're using romance in a prank aren't you? Isn't common, I'll give you that. And it's pretty realistic too." Gideon said.

"So, we decided to help you." Fabian added. "You first years are major pranksters, and with us backing you up, your pranks will be infamous."

"Why do you want to help us?" Peter asked suspiciously.

"Your fellow pranksters! And we don't have any ideas. After thinking for the entire summer. So an agreement?" Fabian asked.

The four looked at each other. "Okay." James stuck out his hand. "Deal."

"Great. Do you have a team name or something? Ours is The Devils. Not very creative, but there you have it." Frank said.

"No. We'll think of something. We also have the first prank of the year thought out. Bring your ideas. We'll make the greatest prank Hogwarts has ever seen!" James said.

"Good luck. We'll meet you at the Giant Oak after classes." And the three went away.

"Woah. Wasn't expecting anything like that." Sirius laughed.

The other three joined in. "Now all we have to do is thinks of a group name." Remus said.

"It can't be that hard right?" Peter asked.

"You wish." Sirius said.

XXXXXXX

They walked down the stairs into Dungeon 1 with the Slytherins, where Professor Slughorn was waiting for them. He was a jolly man, with a rotund belly and an extremely irritating quality of choosing the children who's parents had connections, and made them the objects of his affection.

He took to Snape almost immediately. And Lily Evans as well.

"Potions are magical beverages usually brewed in cauldrons. They are used for the sole purpose of creating a number of different effects on the drinker." Slughorn said in his cheery voice.

"Potions can be used to attain numerable powers. It can be a medicine, a lethal poison, or can give the drinker an assortment of powers such as infinite luck for a day, or immunity to flames."

"A potion need not be drunk to be of effect. Some potions work even if there is only physical contact. Some, like the Regeneration Potion, work by existing in itself."

Evans raised her hand. "Yes miss?"

"Evans, sir. What do you mean by it's just being there? Do you mean the recipe of the potion being there, or the actual potion just being created?"

"The actual potion being created, of course. Do sit down. Potions are known to bewitch the mind, ensnare the senses and can even put a stopper in death itself, if brewed perfectly."

"Some magical properties, such as growing beards, grey hair etc, can be induced only through the use of potions. Potions need to be brewed exactly right. Even potions intended to be good, can cause disastrous effect if brewed for too long, or in a dirty cauldron."

"For that reason before beginning to make a potion, all of you will have to make sure that it is perfectly clean and without any speck of dirt, much less anything else."

"Batty clean freak." Sirius whispered to James.

"Please open your One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi to the first page. The first potion is the Pepperup Potion, a simple and un-complicated potion, suitable for you first years." Slughorn waved his wand and the instructions appeared on the blackboard.

"All ingredients are present in the cupboards. Make sure your cauldron is clean before beginning. Start!"

James and Sirius managed, at the end of the lesson, to each make a cauldron full of black sludge and olive green sludge respectively. Remus had a light yellow liquid, as indicated by the book and so did Lily and Snape.

Almost everyone else had liquids of colours varying from yellow to puke green to purple. James, Sirius, Peter, Avery, Nott and Rosier had sludges.

Giving twenty points each to the three successful students, Professor Slughorn beamed at his students.

"Not all of you have got the potion right, but never fear!"

"Never did." James whispered sniggering to Sirius.

"You will get it right in time. Now, I want a ten inch essay on Potions, as a subject and the Pepperup Potion in specific. And also choose any one potion of your liking and write why you like it. Choose from your textbook."

"Why sir?" Jacqueline questioned.

"Because the potion which gets a majority will be the next potion brewed. That is all. Dismissed!"

The bell rang.

"He has perfect timing." Sirius hissed to Remus, walking out of the dungeons.

"Homework again!" Peter groaned as soon as they got out of the dungeons. "Why do all the professors insist on giving us homework in the first week?"

"Because Mister Pettigrew, we need you all to get used to the fact that you are not at home and cannot get away with everything you do!"

Peter gulped and turned around to face Professor McGonagall. The other three turned as well, taking a step back at her stern face.

"Sorry Professor." Peter whimpered.

"I'm sure you are. Why don't you write me a eight inch essay on just why you are? Or you can do me a eight inch essay on transfiguration. Whichever you choose."

"Yes Professor."

"I expect it by next Monday at the latest."

The four stood standing, not sure if she was dismissing them of not.

"Why are you still here?" She asked suspiciously. "Don't you have class to go to?"

"Yes Professor." They chorused, backing away, before full-out running.

"Bye Minnie!" Sirius called over his shoulder.

"Mister Black!"

XXXXXXX

"What do we have next?" James panted as they stopped at the corner of the corridor.

"Transfiguration."

"Damn it!"

"Come on. Don't make her explode and you'll be fine." Remus said placatingly.

"We're late." James said.

"Oh dear."

They ran.

And reached the Transfiguration ten minutes late because Sirius thought he had seen a pear. Turns out, he mistook a green caterpillar curled around a mushroom for a pear.

Sometimes, everyone wonders for Sirius' sanity.

"Potter! Black! Lupin! Pettigrew!" Professor McGonagall shrieked. "Where have you been?"

"Well... Er... We... Were..." James stuttered.

"I was sick and we were looking for Madame Pomfrey Minnie." Sirius said eloquently.

"Black." McGonagall hissed dangerously.

"Sorry Professor." Remus said, shooting a glare at Sirius.

"Detention! All of you. This Saturday."

"Yes Professor."

"And Pettigrew?" She asked angelically.

"Yes Professor?"

"I still expect that essay. Take a seat."

"Great. Detention in the first week." Remus said under his breath, taking the seat next to Jacqueline.

The only seats free were the one next to Jacqueline as Mary was sitting Alice and one next to Julian Thomas. Sirius moved to sit next to him.

Jacqueline glared at him through her bangs. "Why are you sitting here?" She asked him.

"Uh... There aren't any other free seats, if you've noticed."

"Oh right." Her anger deflated and she went back to ignoring him. McGonagall was talking.

"Now, since everybody is here, we can begin our lesson. There are matches kept in front of you on your desk, using the Morphing spell we discussed last class, please change the match into a needle. Begin!"

Remus looked at the piece of wood in front of him. How on earth am I supposed to morph that into a needle? It's wood to metal for Merlin's sake!

"Er... Jacqueline? Do you know the spell?" He asked nervously. He was obviously not in her good books.

"Don't call me that." Was her reply.

"Excuse me?" Remus asked surprised.

He had expected her to tell him the spell and go back to ignoring him, of in the worst case, act as if she hadn't heard him at all. This was something unexpected.

"Don't call me Jacqueline. I don't like it. I prefer Jackie."

"Alright then... Jackie?" It came out as a question. "Do you know the spell to change the stupid match into a stupider needle?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"Morpheus."

"Ah, thanks."

"No prob."

Remus shrugged as Jackie turned away from him and waved her wand over her match. It leapt up, but other than that nothing happened.

Remus concentrated and said 'Morpheus' as clearly as he could, while waving his wand in the right position.

To his surprise, the match actually changed shape. It became pointy and silvery. Professor McGonagall who was at the front of the classroom then, came over.

"Well done Mister Lupin. You are the third person to accomplish it. Keel it up." McGonagall gave him a kind smile. She obviously knew of his condition.

He shuddered. Don't think about that now. There's time left.

Shaking his head, he turned to see Sirius and James grinning at him, giving him thumbs-up. Peter hadn't managed yet.

When he turned around, he saw Lily Evans glaring daggers at the three of them. What's got her hair in a knot? He wondered.

When the bell rung, they were still the only three who had managed to changes their matchsticks. McGonagall gave the each ten points for Gryffindor. After one lesson of History of Magic, they had lunch.

Which was followed by one free period - in which they went to the library to either catch up on homework ( as in Remus' case ) or search for prank ideas ( James and Sirius ), Peter was in between - after which they had Double Herbology - it was excruciating having to listen to the stupid Mandrakes - and one more free period.

School had officially ended for the day and they set out for the Giant Oak where Frank, Fabian and Gideon were waiting for them impatiently.

"Took you long enough." Gideon snorted.

"Sorry. We were researching prank ideas." James shrugged.

"Yeah? What've you got?" Fabian challenged with a smirk.

"Well, there's the romance thing. James is going to propose his undying love for Remus tomorrow, and he's going to ditch both of us on Friday." Sirius began.

"Why Friday?" Frank interjected.

"That's the day of the major prank." James said.

"Go on. We're listening." Frank muttered.

"Well, for starters everyone's gets beards." James said.

Fabian whistled. "How you going to do that?"

"We have to make the potion. With your help we can do it for the entire school - students and teachers."

"Okay and?"

"Skin and beards are in house colour. Spell for that is Colovaria." Remus added.

"Anything else?" Gideon asked astounded.

"Not really." Remus shrugged. "You got anything?"

"How about bubblegum?" Frank asked, grinning. "We always wanted to do that, but never found the right time to do it last year."

"Oh yeah." Gideon said, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "That would seriously be epic."

"You know the spell? I don't. Completely forgot." Fabian said.

"Wadiwassi." Frank said.

Fabian lit up. "Oh man. This prank is going to be so awesome!" Fabian and Gideon high-fived.

"Woah, wait! What's the bubblegum spell?" Sirius questioned.

"It shoots bubblegum up your nose and it stays there. As you breath, a bubble forms when you exhales and when you inhale, it's sucked into your nose." Frank explained.

"Wicked." All four boys whispered.

"Can you three do it?" Remus asked. "For the whole school?"

"Yeah."

"Count on it."

"That's settled, then." James smiled, rubbing his hands together.

"How are you going to get the potion to the whole school anyway?" Fabian asked.

"Well," Sirius said slowly. "We were hoping to find the kitchen and ask the house-elves to put it in the food. But we can't find the kitchen!" He wailed.

Fabian, Gideon and Frank exchanged a glance. "We know where the kitchen is." Frank said at last.

"You'll show us?" James asked brightly.

"No."

"Why not?" He whined.

"You need to find it for yourself. What we can do is we do the bubblegum spell and the beard potion. It's part of second-year so we can manage. You four to the skins and romance. And don't forget the group name!" Frank said.

The three of them went away.

XXXXXXX

"You found any good names yet Remmy?" Sirius called out. They were in the Common Room, near the windows to avoid being overheard.

Remus was sitting with a dictionary, flipping through its pages in an attempt to find a synonym of 'pranksters' that was not silly or common.

"No Sirius. All I came up with are rogues and rascals -which we already knew - vandals - which sounds stupid - clown, cheat and scamp. Which don't fit!"

"Okay, keep looking!" James called out cheerfully. Remus growled.

He and Sirius were planning for tomorrow, of James' declaration. Peter was adding his input from time to time, but mainly trying to complete his homework.

Time passed like this. Slowly. But pass it did.

Remus took a break, looking out of the window at the stars in the sky. The moon was a small crescent shape in the sky, for which he was thankful.

He sighed and looked down, to find that the perfect name in front of him.

"That's it." He whispered.

"Merlin's beard! This is it!" He yelled.

James, Peter and Sirius looked at him. "What happened?" Sirius asked concerned.

"That's our name! Merlin it's perfect." Remus wondered.

"What? Which word? There are so many on this page." Peter mumbled.

"That one." He pointed.

"He's right." Sirius said in awe. "It's perfect for the four of us."

"Yeah." James said. And Peter nodded his assent.

"Everyone in favour?" James asked. The other three nodded with fervour, in agreement.

"That what we are then." James said. "We are the—"

"Marauders."

XXXXXXX

 ** _Review? Please?_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi! This is much shorter than normal, but I just had to post something. Hopefully it isn't too bad. Tell me what you think in a review. Please! Even if this isn't my best chapter.**_

"Sirius have you seen Remus?" James yelled.

"No, why? Haven't seen him the whole of the morning. He wasn't even there to wake us up." Sirius answered, frowning thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Peter agreed. "I'm still surprised we woke up so early. It about half an hour before Remus usually tries to wake us up."

"Where is he! I need to tell him how to react and make sure he does the acting properly!"

"Okay, so once again—"

"Not again Sirius." James groaned.

"Fine. Don't blame me when the prank flops."

"It's not going to fail Sirius. We have been over this." Peter stressed. "Ten times."

"I'm just making sure. Don't blame me." Sirius raised his hands. "I'm a perfectionist."

"Sure Sirius." Peter rolled his eyes. "If you were a perfectionist then, you wouldn't have got detention in the first week of term!"

"That's a trifle fact. It doesn't count." Sirius said, waving his hand about.

Just then, Remus ran in panting, out of breath.

"Where were you Remmy?" James asked concernedly.

"Nowhere. Just something I had to do." Remus panted.

"You sure? Why did you run so much?" Sirius asked, not believing Remus. The younger boy was definitely hiding something, and Sirius wanted to know what.

"Okay, so anyway," James said, apparently not having noticed Sirius' disbelieving expression, "Remus, you need to act surprised and flustered when I confess my ardent devotion to you. Understand?"

"James, I'm surprised. When did you learn to use the word 'ardent'?" Remus raised an eyebrow. "And you used it correctly! Bravo!"

"Ha ha." James said sarcastically. "We can't have you laughing and blowing the prank, okay?"

"Yeah I know that. I'm not that bad of an actor you know." Remus pouted at his friend's lack of faith in him.

"Yeah yeah sure." Peter said.

Remus began rummaging in his luggage. "I kept it somewhere here..." He mumbled.

"Sirius, you need to act... How?" James asked.

"How many times are you going to ask me? Just because I've said it before, does not mean that I'm going to forget it."

"Just answer!"

"I need to act all surprised and jealous and over protective." Sirius recited from memory.

"Peter." James said.

"Yes sir." Peter saluted, jumping to attention.

This cracked all of them up. After calming down, James began again.

"Peter—" But he was cut short.

"What are you searching for Remus?" Peter asked. James glared annoyed.

"Huh? Oh... Nothing. Never mind." Remus said, his voice muffled, his head was buried deep inside his trunk.

"Are you looking for this Remmy?" Sirius asked smirking. In his hand, was Remus' last piece of chocolate.

"Sirius you dog! Where did you get that?!" Lupin yelled.

He threw himself in the boy, and there was a brief scuffle on the floor, which Remus won. He sat triumphantly on Sirius, his chocolate held aloft in one hand, and a huge smile on his face.

Even Sirius, who had just lost, had to smile at the pure joy on Remus' face when he looked at the chocolate.

"I think your obsession with chocolate is unhealthy." Sirius said, from his place underneath Remus.

"Shush you." Remus said through a mouthful of chocolate.

"Ew Remus! Do close your mouth when you eat!" Peter squealed.

"You're talking."

"Anyway, everyone ready?" James asked.

"Yeah."

"As I'll ever be."

"Mrgghh." Remus nodded his agreement.

"We have half an hour before classes start and we above to make sure if goes without a hitch." James said importantly.

"Okay, seriously, Where did you learn to use phrases right?" Sirius asked annoyed.

"Never mind that. Make sure you know what you have to do, and DO IT RIGHT!" Potter yelled.

"Okay, okay calm down." Peter said.

"Okay." James took a deep breath. "Everyone—"

"Ready? Let's go!" Sirius shouted.

XXXXXXX

Sirius and Remus entered the Great Hall together, standing closer than necessarily required. Conversations stopped and hushed whispers were heard all around.

Peter was sitting on the Gryffindor Table and fuelling all the rumours.

The two boys smirked. The plan was going perfectly.

They made their way to the Gryffindor Table, next to Peter and sat next to each other. Just then, James ran into the Great Hall.

"Black!" He shouted. "How could you do this? You knew I liked him!"

The Hall grew silent.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius yelled.

Frank, Fabian and Gideon high-fived each other and Peter. The entire Hall was sitting up and listening in on their conversations; just as they had planned.

"You know what I'm talking about! Don't you dare pretend you don't!"

"Ooh. Was it the fact that I told Remus I liked him? First?"

James hissed.

"It is that isn't it Potter?"

The Hall was shocked. Everyone was leaning forward so as to not miss anything - even Dumbledore and McGonagall.

Sirius continued baiting James, "Just couldn't admit it could you? Didn't have the courage. I wonder why the hat put you in Gryffindor."

"I told you I liked him. I trusted you with that knowledge. What did YOU do? Went and professed your love. What DOES a Black know about love?"

"Don't go there Potter."

"Oh I will. Just as you went some where, you weren't supposed to."

"Shut up Potter."

"What are YOU going to do about it Black?" James sneered.

"Let's just ask Remus shall we?"

"Fine. Let's see what he says."

They both turned to Remus, along with the rest of the school. Remus was standing next to Sirius a shocked, stunned expression on his face.

"Remmy?" James asked softly. "What do you have to say?"

Remus' eyes widened, he scowled, turned on his heel and walked away.

There was a stunned silence.

"Look what you did now Potter, scared Remus away."

"Shut up Black. He ran away from you and your lies and deceits."

"Lupin does not deserve either one of you!" A second year Ravenclaw yelled.

Everyone started yelling. "I know right. Potter and Black just CANNOT like that Lupin boy. He's so frail and studious."

"Wouldn't Black and Potter make a better pair. They're both so similar."

"Don't you know? Opposites attract."

"What's so special about that Lupin kid anyway?"

"I bet they're trying to make one of us jealous."

"What is up with this drama? They're first years for Merlin's sake!"

"Black has this overinflated ego. He needs to be taken down."

"So you think Potter should be with Lupin?"

"I'm sure we didn't have this much romance in first year."

"Yeah. Poor kids. Tough luck they'll have. Getting into dating and stuff so young."

"Aren't Potter and Black the cutest!"

"This is like Romeo and Juliet!"

"Except without Romeo or Juliet. Valerie talk sense for once!"

"So much trouble. I wonder how this'll end."

"Maybe they'll all die."

"Pessimistic much?"

"This whole thing is adorable! I hope it has a happy ending!"

"EVERYONE QUIET!" Professor McGonagall shouted.

The Hall fell silent.

"Thank you. Potter, Black! My office. Now."

XXXXXXX

"What is wrong with the two of you?" McGongall shouted.

"Nothing as far as I know Minnie." Sirius answered cheekily.

Minerva McGonagall ranted on. "Disrupting the Great Hall, Ruining Breakfast, bringing drama, acting lovey in front of everyone!"

"Adding spice into your normally boring lives. You forgot that one." James said.

"And we weren't acting." Sirius added unconvincingly.

"Shut up!" She screeched. "Two weeks of detention each!"

"With pleasure Minnie."

"Black." The professor said dangerously, her eyes narrowed and fists clenched.

"Sorry Professor."

"Your detention for arriving late yesterday will happen on Saturday. Please inform your other conspirers."

"Conspirers? Professor, you wound me." James said dramatically.

"Get out!"

XXXXXXX

"So what happened? What did she say?" Remus asked, bouncing along.

"Told us that the four of us had detention on Saturday and me and Sirius had another two weeks each."

"Blimey."

"Poor, poor you." Remus said shaking his head slowly.

"Oh can it, Remmy. We know that you're secretly exceptionally proud of us." James said.

"So how did it go? Did it work? Is everyone thinking of this love triangle now?" Sirius asked beaming, waiting for answers.

"The whole school's talking about this. I even heard Prof Sinistral and Flitwick placing bets on who wins my affections." Remus shook his head sadly.

"Ah, how disappointed they'll be, when they realise the entire thing is just a well-thought out prank." Said a voice behind them.

"Oh hey you three! Where did you spring from?" Peter asked, after having got over his fright.

"From here and there." Gideon said vaguely.

"Which is?" James asked suspiciously.

"Never you mind." Gideon said, rescuing his brother.

"Great play acting by the way. I was almost hooked in." Frank winked.

"Thank you." Sirius took a bow.

"So, we made the potion for the beards, and the house leaves are ready to help us." Gideon said.

"How'd you manage to convince them? House elves are notorious for their loyalty to their master."

"We just said Dumbledore wanted us to do it, and that he was too busy to tell them personally." Fabian said.

"Should work." Remus shrugged.

"Damn well should! It took a long time to convince them!" Frank said.

"Well, you better check again with them again today night just in case." James said.

"Yeah okay. We'll do that."

XXXXXXX

"I can't wait for the prank! Do you think anyone's on to us?" Peter squealed with excitement.

"It's going to be the best prank ever." Remus said.

"Hogwarts won't know what hit it." James and Sirius said at the same time. In unison.

The marauders were all for one and one for all.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I am so so so so so sorry! I can't believe I haven't updated this fic in so long! Blame it on school! And writers block. But I finally finished it and here it is. Hopefully it isn't terrible. Sorry once again! Leave me a review!...**_

Friday.

Today was Friday. The day of the prank.

James was hyperventilating.

"What if it does not go as planned?!"

"It will." Peter said irritably.

"How do you KNOW?"

"James. James! Shut up!" Sirius said snapping.

"Well, if you're going to be that way..."

"Shut up for Merlin's sake!" The three boys yelled at their comrade.

"Okay.."

XXXXXXX

"Are you sure it's going to be okay?" Came the question thirty seconds later.

"Seriously?!" Remus groaned. "We just got over this!"

"But really, are you sure?"

"I give up!" Peter sighed. "Remus you wanna go check up on Frank, Fabian and Gideon? They did tell us to meet them before breakfast began."

"Sure. Anything to get away from this lunatic."

"Don't leave me!"

"Sorry Sirius. But you'll just have to stay."

"Why?"

"How rude."

XXXXXXX

One minute later...

"Sirius? Sirius Black?" James asked.

"Yeaas?" Sirius asked, dragging out the word, in an attempt to make James forget whatever he was going to say.

It didn't work.

"Will Hogwarts be surprised at our prank or not?"

Sirius was surprised. This was the first time James had framed the question like this. He must really be worried.

James was his best friend... it was his, Sirius Black's duty to console and be there for him in times of happiness, and in times of sadness...

This was really sounding like a wedding vow.

"James listen to me," Sirius began.

James was pacing around like a homicidal maniac. "James! Look at me right now!"

James turned, glanced around and then turned back to his pacing.

"Potter, you listen to me right now! Nothing is going to happen! The prank is sailing smoothly and nothing is going to change that!"

"Guys?" Said a small voice. "Something's wrong."

...

"WHAT? What happened?" Sirius screamed blue murder.

"Calm down Sirius. Weren't you telling James to do that a minute ago?" Remus asked amused.

"Yeah Black. What happened to the whole 'sailing smoothly' and all that crap." James said smirking slightly, feeling a little too pleased with himself.

"Shut up! What went wrong?"

"We can't find Frank or Fabian or—!" Peter said.

James interrupted sarcastically, "Let me guess, Gideon?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Remus retaliated.

"For Merlin's sake you guys! What if McGonagall found out? Dumbledore? We are doomed! I will die without dirtying the family name! Oh woe is me!" Sirius cried dramatically.

"Shut up Black!"

"Why?" Sirius whined.

"And you shouldn't say stuff like that. Your family is the one who feed you.." Remus said primly, his nose in the air.

"Really Lupin?" James raised an eyebrow. "You actually believe that?"

"No of course not! The Black are filthy mangy curs!" Remus said. "Duh."

"Can we come back to the more pressing issue? None of the three 'devils' are to be found anywhere!" Sirius wailed.

"Sirius, I'm sure they just forgot and went out for a walk or something." James said, trying to reassure his friend.

"James, stop making up stupid excuses. Nobody goes out for a walk at five bloody o'clock!"

"...oh right. Sorry that was stupid."

"You're stupid." Remus said childishly sticking out his tongue.

"So are we going to go look for them or not?" Peter asked holding open the door.

XXXXXXX

"I can't believe I was so worried!" Sirius complained.

They had found Frank and the gang the minute they stepped out of the common room. They were returning from somewhere ( most likely the kitchen ) with arms laden with hot chocolate and croissants.

Remus immediately snagged the chocolate, even the ones meant for the devils. When Gideon tried to snatch it back, he was thrown through the portrait hole, falling head first onto the carpeted floor.

"You were worried? I'm so touched Sirius!" Frank said grinning.

"It's so heartwarming to see that someone cares about us! Isn't it Gideon?" Fabian cried.

"Mrghhh." Came the strangled response from the floor.

"I'll take that as a yes." Fabian smiled, glad to see his brother taken down. "Why were you looking for us anyway?"

"You told us to meet you to go over the last minute details, remember?" Sirius asked.

"Right. Of course we did. What last minute details are we talking about?" Frank asked. "Gideon you can get up any time you like."

"Yeah, stop being so dramatic, wimp. Taken down by a first year." Gideon snorted.

"Remus is really strong. I have nothing to be ashamed of." Gideon said standing up.

"Too right he is!" Sirius groaned. "It's really unfair how quickly he took the chocolate from me yesterday. He didn't even exert himself."

"Enough about your boyfriend!" James scolded. "The house-elves still on with the plan?" He added turning to the other three.

"Yes. They have started preparing the food and we saw them putting in the potion." Gideon said, rubbing his nose.

"And the potion is working. We tried it out on Rinky." Frank added.

Peter looked horrified at the thought of someone torturing a poor house-elf who had done nothing wrong.

"Don't worry she did it willingly." Fabian said at the look on Peter's face.

"Oh thank Merlin."

"Will you shows the kitchens?" James asked hopefully.

"No kiddo. It's just something you have to find in your own, especially if you are pranksters. Otherwise it just doesn't feel right." Frank said, ruffling James' hair.

"Fine."

"So what about your part of the plan? You said you had a surprise planned for us?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah. Remus please explain." Sirius said, looking at child-Remus who was slurping up hot chocolate like there was no tomorrow.

"Lupin!" Three sets of voices yelled at him.

"What now?" Remus asked irritably.

"Explain what we added to the prank." Sirius said slowly, as if talking to a child.

"Okaay. We added fireworks that would go off when McGonagall yelled at us." Remus began but was rudely interrupted.

"Seriously? You triggered it to go off at a particular sound?" Gideon whistled sounding amazed.

"Well yes. As I was saying, the fireworks will spell 'The Devils in collaboration with The Marauders proudly present to you the first pranks of the year! Starring Romance!"

"Nice!"

"Woah! Awesome!"

"That is so amazing! Talent!"

"Aaaand... The best part is no one is going to know who the Marauders are!" Sirius exclaimed.

"So we get all the blame?" Fabian asked suspiciously.

"Do you go around telling people how you are called The Devils?" James asked.

"No. We just made that name over the summer."

"Well, that answers your question. We are going to be completely anonymous." Peter said happily. "No detentions."

"That reminds me - I heard you got detentions already? First week? That's impressive." Gideon said.

"Yes. All four of us have one detention this Saturday, Peter has an essay to write and James and I have two weeks worth of detention in addition to this since we were 'disrupting' breakfast."

All boys laughed, remembering the hilarious occasion which had led to these many detentions. Remus was actually pretty good at acting.

"See you in an hour." Frank called over his shoulder.

"See you." The Marauders saluted.

XXXXXXX

"Merlin! It's happening! It's happening!" Sirius squealed.

"I can't wait to see how it goes!" Remus said excitedly.

"Everyone will have beards! Wonder what will happen to Professor Dumbledore's." Peter said wonderingly.

"Yay! Bloody Merlin! I was so worried! But the stress was worth it. This is the best moment of my life!" James said happily.

The four were giggling like school-girls on a holiday. Walking down the corridor , laughing and grinning like maniacs, they attracted unwanted attention from their peers, professors and Mrs Norris, Filch's cat.

"Why are you so chirpy boys?" Professor Flitwick asked them in his squeaky voice as he passed by.

"What are you up to?" McGongall asked, her voice a dangerous octave lower.

The Marauders had learned from experience that when Professor McGongall's voice got lower that meant she was either in a bad mood, or about to give someone a detention or suspicious about someone's activities.

In this case, it was probably the latter.

Though you never could tell with Minerva McGongall.

"Boys! Do stop walking around like a couple of undead zombies and stop gawking at everyone and everything!" Professor Slughorn cried in anguish on seeing the blatant disrespect for his words.

"Undead zombies. That's what he said." Peter said. That set them off and they were laughing again, their high peals of laughter resounding on the walls of Hogwarts.

Walking into the Great Hall to see not many students sitting around was a disappointment. They had been expecting to see the Hall full of students with stunned looks on their faces as beards sprouted from their chins.

In reality, the food hadn't even arrived yet. So there was no chance of any sort of laughter.

The minute the four entered, the sleepy silence which had previously reigned turned into one of morbid tension. Who know what one of these first-years would do for 'love'?

Our four pranksters took their seats near to Lily Evans and her posse. This was something James insisted upon, still being infatuated with Red, as Sirius called her.

"Imagine what Red'll look like with a beard!" Sirius chortled.

James choked on his saliva, glancing furtively around at Lily to make sure she hadn't heard. "I didn't think of that! That's a sight I can spend my whole life without seeing!"

His three friends took no notice of his obvious discontentment as they laughed and made merry, happy on the fact that their prank was actually happening.

Gideon, Frank and Fabian entered the Hall and made for the Marauders. "Merlin! They are even worse than we were!" Gideon exclaimed when they saw the state their friends were in.

"How bad were you?" Remus asked curiously.

"We dumped eggs into the juice and poured it down our throats; made fun of all the teachers and got three weeks worth of detention for 'disrupting' breakfast." Fabian answered grinning at the memories.

"And then when Malfoy passed by us sneering, we tripped him." Frank added that.

"Don't forget that. It's a very important part." Gideon said.

"Ah... The good Old Days." Frank said sighing.

"It was last year, dimwits!" Remus face palmed.

"You will understand when you gain maturity." Gideon said importantly.

"So when will you understand?" Sirius asked.

"Such cheek! Respect your elders Black!"

"We will when you do." James retaliated.

There was a steady stream of students entering the Great Hall. After a while, all the latecomers were seated as well, and all the professors were seated as well, waiting for the food to materialise.

Lily still hadn't got over the fact that food at Hogwarts simply emerged apparently from the table.

"At home," she had said wonderingly to Jackie on her first day, "we had to shift the stuff from the kitchen to the dining room. Food never used to emerge like this."

Jackie had rolled her eyes and dug into the food telling Lily to do the same.

"Food at home—"

"Never used to emerge like this. We know Lily! You tell us everyday." Marlene, Mary, Alice and Jackie said exasperated."

"Oh right. Sorry." Lily said properly abashed.

"What do you think is wrong with those boys today? They are so rowdy." Marlene asked.

"Potter is always like this." Lily spat out. "He must have rubbed on Remus and the other boy. Black was always like that as well."

"Now Lily, don't you think you are being a bit too hasty? After all you barely know any of them." Mary asked.

"They were rude to Sev. That's all that matters."

Lily's friends sighed, obviously realising there was no use discussing this subject any further with Lily.

The food appeared and everyone tucked in.

The marauders watched in amazement as everyone spouted beards, themselves included.

"Potter! Black! Lupin! Pettigrew!" McGonagall shrieked.

BANG!

 ** _Sorry once again! Please leave me a review! I'll be updating again tomorrow, because I don't like leaving cliffhangers. Hopefully..._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Well, I updated. Sooner than I thought I would, but later than I said. Sorry about that. Let me tell you to never believe me when I tell you when I'm going to update. Never. I'm a terrible TERRIBLE person. I apologise.**_

 ** _I put this above my other fanfiction just because I don't like leaving cliffhangers. So if you read The War, I'm sorry for abandoning that for so long. I promise to update it soon!_**

 ** _After reading this super long author note ( sorry about that btw ) read the ACTUAL chapter and tell me what you think in a review!..._**

 **THE DEVILS IN COLLABORATION WITH THE MARAUDERS PRESENT TO YOU THE FIRST PRANKS OF THE YEAR! STARRING ROMANCE!**

The fireworks designed to go off at the sound of McGongall's yells, had erupted to write the above message above the teacher's table in the Great Hall.

Students were staring at pointing at the _ginormous_ letters written in sparkles, which showed no sign of fizzling out any time soon. The professors were twisting in their seats to get a better look at the letters, trying to make sense of the situation.

"What the devil is going on?" Professor Wallace, the Muggle Studies teacher muttered with slight apprehension.

Flitwick and Sprout were craning their necks in a futile attempt to read the letters floating in mid air. McGonagall was seething and Dumbledore was smiling slightly.

Frank, Fabian and Gideon took this momentary distraction to cast a mass _Waddiwasi_ and soon bubblegum were whizzing around, attacking students and teachers alike, trying to get wedged in their nostrils.

The Marauders used this distraction too, to cast _Colovaria_ \- the spell used to change the colour of objects ( in this case, beards and skin ).

In a few minutes, everyone had either red skin with a golden beard, hair and eyebrows, yellow skin with a pitch black beard, hair and eyebrows, blue skin with bronze beards, hair and eyebrows or green skin with silver beards, hair and eyebrows.

Bubblegums were being blown up and fizzing out of existence, through nostrils of the people of Hogwarts. The Marauders in red and gold were grinning wildly, exhaling as much as possible just to see how much strain the bubblegum could undergo, before bursting.

After a few minutes of utter chaos, the students began enjoying the prank as well - the beards, once charmed, acted like a third hand and were exceptionally helpful; the colour scheme served as motivation for members of each house to laugh at everyone of other houses, and so on.

Something everyone wanted to know, was who had choreographed and carried out this prank.

The students to idolise the person or group of persons, and the teachers to punish them so that they would never even attempt such a prank ever again.

...

"You look _hideous_!" Sirius yelled at James.

"Have you seen _yourself_ , Black?" James retaliated.

"Quiet you two!" Peter said.

The entire Hall had gone quiet, waiting for the final explosion.

"Let's just ask Remus." James said.

"That was what I was going to say." Sirius said haughtily.

"Well, you didn't say it, did you?"

"I was going to!"

"Sure you where."

"Just ask Remus!" Peter yelled.

"Ask me what?" Remus turned away from the bacon.

"Who looks worse? Potter or me?" Sirius said, pointing subtly at James. James was no better, he was making faces at Sirius and pointing right back at him.

"Poor Remus." The people around them muttered. "Having to choose between two such charming friends, must be heart-wrenching."

"Remus!" Sirius said.

"Chooooooosseeeee!" James said immaturely.

"Remus, you have to choose now." Peter said solemnly. "They're never going to leave you alone otherwise."

"I realised." Remus said drily.

"Lupin!" Lily said, standing up from her place. Her friends looked at her in amazement. "You shouldn't succumb to the whims of idiots like Potter and Black. You are much to young to choose now."

"Er.. Thanks Lily."

"Evans, what the bloody hell is your problem?" James asked. His friends turned to look at him. Previously having only honeyed words for her, he seemed to have undergone a complete makeover.

"My 'bloody problem' Potter is that Lupin is not in your category of annoyance and shouldn't be forced to do something he doesn't want to do." Lily replied with fire.

"Why don't you go to your place and just ignore us?" Sirius suggested.

"Fine." Lily huffed away.

"She's _such_ a buzz-kill." James muttered glaring.

...

"Anyway, Back to Remus. You have to decide now who you like better. Me, the Great or James Potter." Sirius said grandly.

"Er... I don't—" Remus began.

He was cut-short by the entire student body presents in the Great Hall. They were yelling who they though Remus should choose, along with their reasons..

"James Potter! Have you _seen_ his eyes?"

"Sirius Black! No one else could pull of the beard." The girl's friend nodded knowingly. "Except Dumbledore."

"Sirius Black! A _Black_ in _Gryffindor_ has to be special!"

"James Potter! He is so _cute_!"

"Totally James Potter! The Potters are charmers to the end! And hot!"

"Omigod! Like obviously Sirius Black!"

"James Potter has such dreamy eyes. You could drown in them. Such a beautiful hazel..."

"Sirius Black! You both look so adorable together!"

"Sirius Black man. That guy is badass." Even the male-folk had joined in.

"James Potter dude. The Potters have mad Quidditch skills."

"Sirius Black! His grey eyes go so well with Remus' own green."

"James Potter! Those two were meant to be!"

"Potter!"

"Black!"

And the names dwindled down to just their initials.

"J.P."

"S.B."

"J.P."

"S.B."

And finally ended up with soft mutterings.

" _THANK YOU!_ " Remus bellowed. "Now, what I have to say is this—"

"You love James Potter?"

"Sirius Black is you soulmate?"

And so it continued. A very peeved Remus glared at his schoolmates, willing them to shut up, so he could get on with this and finish it.

"Right. Okay. What I was saying is that—" Again Remus was interrupted.

"What were you going to say? That you choose me?" James asked breathlessly.

"No you dolt. He's going to choose me."

And again it began.

"SHUT UP! I DONT LIKE _EITHER_ OF YOU ANYMORE! LEAVE ME _ALONE_ , FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!"

...

There was a shattering silence while everyone processed what they had just heard.

You can't just survive the fact that your favourite couple for the past week or so, just made sure to crush all your hearts. Bloody hell! Many people had even made t-shirts and other merchandise just for this.

"What?"

"Why?"

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN!"

"Choose again!"

Were some of the many statements and exclamations the people shouted. The babble of voices was enough to make any person deaf.

"I don't like either one of them anymore! _Deal_!" And Remus walked out, leaving behind a tense silence.

XXXXXXX

"Well, that happened." Frank said breaking the silence.

Gideon and Gabriel the reigning pranksters of the school ( no not the Gideon who is part of The Devils ) were stunned. who hadn't they thought of such a mind-boggling prank?! They were fifth years for Merlin's sake!

"Holy—" Fabian yelped.

"How did we never think of using romance in a prank?" Gabriel asked rhetorically.

Chaos broke out.

Students and professors alike realised that their favourite 'couple' was actually just a part of a massive prank, of which they had been willing victims.

"Why those * _beep_ *!"

"What were they thinking! Playing with all of us like that!"

"Those first years just put me off my breakfast!"

"Beards, romance, house-colours, bubblegum... Wonder what else they've done."

"And to think I actually thought they were dating! In love at that!"

"* _beep* *beep* *beep*_!"

"Complete _nincompoops_!"

"But who are the Devils?"

"Those Marauders need to be taught a lesson!"

"How do you know they're the Marauders and not The Devils?!"

"They seem like Marauders.."

"And to think I actually felt sorry for Lupin! Stuck in the middle like that."

"Playing with all our feelings! What were they thinking?!"

"And I thought they were relationship goals!"

" _Pretty eyes_..."

"What part did Pettigrew play in all this?"

"McGongall is so mad! Look at her fuming!"

"How'd they manage to of all this in such a short span of time? Some of these spells are third year material!"

"Well, first years definitely can't do it. But, second year and upwards can. It could have been anyone."

"Poor them. I actually liked them a lot. Nice pranks... But McGonagall is going to throw them to the Squid."

"Not if Dumbledore can help it. Look at him, he's smiling!"

"Gryffindor's going to lose a hell lot of points. And they all have at least one detention. Black and Potter have two weeks worth!"

"The next few years are going to be interesting..." This of course, was Dumbledore, smiling amusedly at the chaos in front of him.

"Albus! Do _something_!" Professor Sprout screeched.

"I don't think I have to. Minerva's got it all handled."

And indeed he was right. McGonagall was marching down the steps to the yelling, screaming students before her. And she was not smiling.

She too had been fooled. She! Minerva McGonagall! She had thought Lupin and. Black made a perfect couple. Complete opposites... But, as she knew, opposites attract.

"Quiet! Shut up Nott!" McGonagall yelled. Then she turned to James, Sirius and Peter who each gulped. They had not seen this side of Minerva McGongall and it was terrifying.

"You three four weeks of detention each! Please inform Mr Lupin! And thirty points from Gryffindor!"

She turned on her heel and stalked away.

Dumbledore made his way over to them, smiling crookedly. "That was quite a show you four put on. Where is Mr Lupin?"

"Remus! Remus! Come inside!" Sirius yelled. A timid but grinning Remus John Lupin entered.

"Ah Mr Lupin, ten points to Gryffindor for your brilliant acting. Wouldn't have thought you'd be able to pull it off."

The Marauders stared at Dumbledore uncomprehendingly. He smiled gently.

"And where are Mr Longbottom and Mr Barnes and Mr Barnes?"

"Right here Professor." Gideon saluted.

"Well done. For making me laugh you all earn fifty points to Gryffindor." He winked and began gliding out.

Passing by Gabriel and Gideon he stopped, "I would suspect, that you both have to up your game."

He left leaving behind speechless pranksters.

XXXXXXX

"Man, that guy is something else." Sirius said to his fellow marauders. He was of course talking about, the one and the only Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore.

They were on their way to their first lesson of the day - Herbology. After their disastrous lesson regarding Mandrakes, all Marauders had developed an intense dislike for the subject.

Professor Spout disliked them with feeling. Having managed to pulverise her favourite hat using one of her pet Mandrakes, the Marauders earned not only detention, but also her hate.

Entering Greenhouse 2, they found that they were one of the last students to come in. Sprout glanced at them, then turned back to her class disregarding them completely - just like they were pieces of vermin. Which in her eyes they were.

After Herbology, they had a break and while sitting in the library with Peter and Remus trying to catch up on their homework, and James and Sirius throwing stuff at each other, they were constantly interrupted by someone or the other who. Wanted to congratulate them on their prank.

Many gaggles of girls were hiding behind book shelves staring and giggling as they stalked the Marauders. They had become overnight heroes.

Only Lily Evans still looked upon them with disgust, including Remus.

XXXXXXX

"We have to do pranks more often!" James exclaimed in the comfort of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I don't know James, you have so many essays and reports to complete. You as well Sirius." Remus said.

"Oh tish tosh," Sirius said waving his hand grandly, "homework is stupid. Prank are more important."

Remus shook his head. Nothing could change the mind of the Black heir. "Keep thinking that Sirius."

"McGonagall was so mad!" Peter giggled.

The image of McGonagall red in the face and fuming set them into gales of laughter, and it took them a while to calm down.

"So no more pranks?" James asked Remus pouting slightly.

"Not entirely. But not every week. How about once a month?"

"I can live with that." James acknowledged.

"Bearable." Sirius gave his vote of confidence.

"Sure." Peter agreed reasonably.

"Do you think Minnie hates us now?" Sirius asked slowly.

"Do you want her to?" James asked.

"No. I like her. The way she yells and shouts at me does things to my body, that should be illegal!" Sirius said with a straight face.

The other marauders were laughing again and Sirius joined them. "Nice... One... Sirius.." Remus wheezed between pants.

"Yeah. How'd you even think that up?" James asked.

Peter had fallen asleep mid-chuckle. Still laughing, the other three marauders lifted their thumb-sucking comrade up the stairs and to his bed.

"Goodnight you lot." Sirius said.

"Goodnight."

"'Night."

 ** _How was it? I'm thinking of doing a spin off based loosely on this, for McGonagall. How would that be? Tell me your thoughts and criticism in a review!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I am sorry for updating so late, but I had a lot of work to do. School has been torture! But exams are over now and I expect I'll be updating as usual. Please review!**_

It was a sunny Sunday morning - and it was a completely free day. No detentions, no homework ( at least for Remus ), no planning to be done, nothing to study...

The boys all slept in, and were rudely awoken by Sirius' owl - KnightHawk, who was delivering a Howler from Walburga Black.

Sirius was looking at the red, steaming envelope fearfully. It was bubbling and frothing in his hands, the effervescence pouring out of the envelope. Walburga's shrill, screaming voice was soon heard -

"You filthy mangy piece of SCUM! HOW DARE YOU GET SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR! YOU COULD AT LEAST TRY TO BE LESS OF A DISAPPOINTMENT! At least for your brother, Regulus!"

Sirius shook his head. "Like that's going to work..."

His mother was still yelling her throat sore, "I HAVE ASKED DUMBLEDORE TO SWITCH YOU INTO SLYTHERIN, BUT THAT—!" Hear obscenities were shouted about Dumbledore, which caused James and Remus to wince delicately.

"SINCE YOU CANT BE IN SLYTHERIN, TRY NOT TO BE A DISGRACE TO YOUR FAMILY IN GRYFFINDOR! WE WILL TRY TO SHIFT YOU TO DURMSTRANG! DONT MAKE ANY FRIENDS IN GRYFFINDOR! BELLA WILL LOOK OUT FOR YOU.."

"Too late for that now isn't it.." James muttered.

"No offence Sirius, but are you sure that's your mom?" Remus questioned disbelievingly.

"Yeah mate," Peter said, "she kinda gives off creepy, scary vibes."

"That describes my home atmosphere perfectly." Sirius said mirthlessly.

There was silence. Nobody knew how yo react to that statement. James, Remus and Peter all came from loving homes, with family members who loved them no matter what.

Remus broke the silence, "You want to go have breakfast?"

There was a great scuffle as three of the four Marauders tried to push past each other to get out of the door. Remus rolled his eyes to heaven and yanked them back. "At least get ready first. You haven't even brushed your teeth,"

"But Remus," James whined. " _Foooood_. I'm a growing boy. I need food."

"You can have your food after brushing your teeth." Remus said firmly.

"There isn't much difference either way." Sirius shrugged.

James and Remus stared at him. Peter was scratching himself.

"What?" Sirius asked. "I'm serious."

"Of course you are." James said smiling. " _You are Sirius, the seriously serious Sirius."_

Remus and Sirius cracked up. Peter stared at them confused. "What happened?"

"Nothing Peter."

XXXXXXX

"So mate" James began speaking to the rest of the Marauders, "we never actually found the kitchens..."

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Sirius jumped up and ran to the portrait hole, when turning back, he saw that none of his fellows had followed him. They were just staring at him amusedly.

"What?"

"Nothing." The three of them said in unison.

"Then. Move."

"Will I get chocolate?" Remus asked mind, as always, on his one true love.

"Yes." Sirius hissed. "Anything to get you to move." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that mate?" Peter asked.

"Nothing."

"Can we go now?" James whined.

"Hungry are we, Potter?" Sirius grinned wolfishly.

"Yes. It's been one hour since I've eaten something."

Lily Evans who was passing by with her four friends, snorted. "Pig."

James glared at the red-head. "You got a problem?"

"Not at all." Lily laughed. "Go ahead and stuff yourself to death. Then we'll finally be rid of you."

"What is your problem Evans?" James growled.

"You Potter." Lily shot back annoyed.

"Why don't you come down from the utopia you have made in your head? This is real-life Evans, not your imaginary fairytale!"

"Why don't you stop being such a stuck-up prat Potter? And stop pranking the whole school for no reason!"

"There is something in this universe called Fun. I don't think you would have heard about it Evans, but pranks come under it! Don't even pretend you didn't enjoy it!"

"I don't need to pretend Potter! I don't like it! Stop loafing around acting like you own the place, and actually try being normal for once!"

They were nose to nose know, and were glaring ferociously at each other. They were almost the same hight, so one couldn't look down on the other.

"Normal Evans? Do you even know what that means? Even with all that time you spend with your nose stuck inside a book!"

"At least I can read Potter! Something you cannot boast of!"

"How mature Evans. Tell a eleven year old boy he can't read."

"Arrogant toe rag!"

"Prissy prig!"

"Boastful Ape!"

"Stuck up perfectionist!"

"Enough! Shut up!" Jacqueline stepped in pushing high of them away from each other her.

"Now, you stop arguing this minute, or the you'll wish you had, once I'm done with you!" There was something intimidating about this girl, and both mortal enemies stepped down.

Alice, Marlene and Mary were standing next to each other and had been following the battle of words which was taking place in front of them.

Remus was munching on some chocolate which he had found on a couch, Peter had been yawning the whole time and Sirius had been shouting encouragement a to a flushed James.

Lily's friends dragged her away and the Marauders saw the portrait hole closing softly behind them.

"That was brilliant!" Sirius exclaimed. "I thought you liked Evans?" Sirius nodded his head.

"Nah, she's just way too stuck-up and annoying. And she told me to be normal! Ha!" James shrugged.

"I'm proud of you James!" Sirius said happily, "you finally got over your crush on that frizzle frattle frump!"

"She's not a frump." Remus frowned.

"Whatever Remus." Sirius waved his head about. "I need a word that began with f. So frump it was!"

"All right! Now are we going or not?" James asked exasperatedly.

"Where?" Sirius asked innocently.

"To the kitchens!"

"With chocolate?" Remus asked hopefully.

"Yes! Now move! I'm starving!"

XXXXXXX

An hour later they are still searching for the 'pear' which will apparently lead them to the kitchens.

"Thank your dad from me, James." Sirius grumbled.

They had done nothing else and were beginning to get annoyed. After all, James was hungry, Sirius was being a prat, Remus was thirsting for chocolate and Peter was too fat for so much exercise.

Roughly they had climbed at least 19 swivelling staircases, 4 staircases with with missing steps and 21 normal staircases. It was exhausting, even for the fitter ones like James and Sirius.

"Why," _puff_ , "do we.." _puff_ , "have to climb," _puff_ , "so many," _puff_ , "staircases?!" Peter groaned, panting like a dog.

"It's good exercise Pete." James encouraged.

"Shut up."

"Guys..." Sirius trailed off expectantly, "do you think that is it?"

They were near the Hufflepuff common room now and a portrait could be seen with a fruit basket painted on it. A very large and striking pear stood out.

" _Yes_."

" _Finally_."

" _Food_."

XXXXXXX

They entered to find a horde of house elves crowded around one of their comrades - a sickly looking old hobbled one who was lying face down on the floor.

They all scattered when they saw the Marauders entering the kitchens with looks of awe on their faces.

"What can Hooky get for you masters?" One elf scurried over to them, bowed low and questioned.

"Uh.. Chocolate?" Remus stuttered out, looking at the vast cavern that was the Hogwarts Kitchens.

"Right away master." Hooky scurried to get the chocolate.

The other elves were crowded around the feeble old one again and one was holding his hand and sobbing, tears trickling down her cheeks.

The Marauders didn't try to interfere. Even again their young age, they could differentiate between the time to prank, the time to butt in and the time to let lie.

They took their chocolate, thanked Hooky and left the kitchens.

...

"What do you reckon is happening there?" James jerked his thumb at the Portrait of the Pear, which was slowly shutting after them.

"I dunno..." Peter muttered.

"That house-ef looked pretty ill mate." Sirius said worriedly glancing over his shoulder.

"He looked close to dying." Remus said bluntly. "And the other one, she was crying remember?"

"Maybe we can help?" Peter asked timidly.

"No Pete, it isn't any of our business. And there isn't anything we can do about it either." Remus said firmly.

"But—!"

"No!" Remus exclaimed. "Respect the privacy of others."

"Alright Lupin.."

"Good." Remus said, biting a huge piece off his chocolate. "You want some?" He asked when he saw the other three staring at him.

"Don't mind if I do," James said happily and helped himself. Sirius and Peter soon followed, and Remus was soon left with barely two bites of chocolate.

He glared. "Give it back."

His friends, seeing the look on his face, quickly popped their last pieces of chocolate into their mouths chewing satisfactorily. "Sorry Remus."

"Prats." Remus said, jealously guarding his remaining previous pieces of chocolate.

XXXXXXX


	10. Chapter 10

_**No comment.. :(**_

"I woke up. The sun was shining. I saw a pretty face and I smiled. I was not grumpy. I look forward to this day. Not."

"Sirius! I thought you would finally like mornings!" James groaned.

"Why would I mate? They are so annoying. If it wasn't for Remus I don't think I would get up at all."

"You wouldn't, you night owl you." Remus grumbled into his coffee.

"Remus?" Peter asked softly.

"Yes Peter?" Remus said sullenly.

"Are you alright? I don't think that much coffee is good for you. That has to be like you fourth cup!"

"How much caffeine I take has nothing to do with you. I need it. I was up all night finishing that stupid essay McGonagall set us."

"Lupin? Are you sure you're okay?" Sirius asked concerned. "That's usually our line." He gestured to himself and James.

"I'm fine. It's just that my moms sick again and I need to go visit her tonight."

"Woah, woah." James motioned with his hands. "When did this happen?"

"Dumbledore told me today morning. I was awake away before you even bothered turning over." Remus half-heartedly glared.

"Right. Sorry mate."

"So when will you be back?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"What disease does she have?" This was Sirius who was being his annoyingly curious self.

"I don't know." Remus said slightly scared. "It's a rare disease, too hard to pronounce. I'll check it with her and let you know." Remus said, making a mental note to ask Dumbledore.

There was something very fishy about this whole situation, but the boys being hungry did not pounce on it immediately and let it go. Remus let out an enormous sigh of relief.

"What was that?" Peter asked.

"Sounded like birds swooping." James shrugged.

Remus held his breath.

Luckily for him, just at that moment, the owls swooped down from below with the mail, preventing further discussion and growth of suspicions - some of which Sirius was harbouring.

XXXXXXX

"Mr Lupin!" McGonagall called after their Transfiguration lesson. "Please stay back for a minute!"

"What did you do mate?" James asked with a knowing glance.

"Donno." Remus shrugged. "Guess I'll have to find out. I'll catch you guys later."

"Mr Lupin, I trust you have told no one about your, er, problem?" McGonagall stuttered around the last word.

"Of course not Professor. No one suspects a thing."

"What did you tell your friends?" She half-heartedly gestured towards the door.

"That my mother was sick and I needed to go meet her." Remus recited obediently.

"Very well," McGonagall nodded in approval. "You will meet Madame Pomfrey outside the Gryffindor Common Room at eight o'clock sharp. Do you comprehend?"

"Yes Professor." Remus said, trying to hide how he was sniggering over the word comprehend.

"You may leave." She said imperiously waving her hand, inclining her head.

Remus left.

XXXXXXX

"She didn't!" Sirius howled. "Oh man..."

"It's not that funny."

"She hexed you. And you just stood there smiling stupidly..." Peter chortled.

"Hey guys," Remus entered. "What's up?"

"James.. Got hexed!" Sirius yelled across the Common Room.

"Shut up," James hissed mortified.

"By whom?" Remus yelled back, his curiosity piqued.

"Evans. Who else?"

"Yeah. Dumb question." Remus had reached their corner by then and was sporting a wide grin.

"Oh my heart!" Sirius struggled valiantly against an invisible foe. "Lupin finally admitted he is dumb!"

"I am not dumb!" Remus protested indignantly.

"Sure Remmy." Peter said rolling his eyes. "You said and I quote 'gah glibbish gu gacalathac.'"

"But—!"

"Face it Remmy, your down to the level of us normals." James said shrugging.

"You cannot quote that! I was looking at half dark, half white Honey Dukes prime strawberry nut whipped cream chocolate on chocolate CHOCOLATE!"

"Okay then..."

XXXXXXX

The Marauders were still in the Common Room waiting to see Remus off. Remus, himself was looking rather pale and sickly, which immediately caught Sirius' attention.

"Rem? Are you okay?" The oldest Black asked when he saw Lupin drawing in a shaky breath.

"Yeah-h-hh." Remus stuttered. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"If your sure.." Sirius shrugged darkly and maintained an eye on Remus.

Madame Pomfrey entered the Common Room looking disgruntled. "You were supposed to meet me ten minutes back!"

"Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry Madame Pomfrey! I forgot! Merlin!"

"It's alright. Just don't forget again. Now chop chop! Move!"

...

Remus followed Madame Pomfrey out, waving a trembling hand at his friends. This would be the first time he had ever changed anywhere except home.

"Now just remember that I will come and get you in the morning okay-?" He heard Pomfrey saying.

"Yes Madame." He answered dutifully. But his mind was a million miles away.

The last thing he remembered was entering the Shrieking Shack before everything went black.

XXXXXXX

Remus woke up woozy to a white ceiling and Madame Pomfrey shaking him none to gently and saying something he couldn't understand.

Yesterday must have been a bad moon...

"—look here. Follow my finger. Yes that's it.."

Remus followed Pomfrey's finger as it moved sideways and then up and down. "Good. You don't have a concussion."

"Madame Pomfrey?" Remus questioned.

"Yes dear?"

"Could I have something to dull the pain in my head please?" Lupin asked wincing slightly as he lifted his head up imploringly.

"Huh-what? Oh yes! I almost forgot!" She bustled around and the returned, shoving a bottle into Remus' hand. "Drink up. That's should get you right up and about."

As he drank, Pomfrey tidied up his chest and straightened his sheets, tucking him in carefully. "Nice friends you have," she continued, not noticing Remus sudden shiver.

"Pestering me right night and day to let them at you. Reckon they're here now." She added hearing the noise of feet against stairs.

Remus smiled, thinking of his friends - James and Sirius would be annoying Pomfrey while Peter smirked lightly in the background.

"I'll go let them in now. If that's okay?" She glanced questioningly at Remus.

"Yes please," Remus said eagerly.

"Alright then Mister Lupin.." She laughed, moving towards the front of the room.

Remus heard a clamour of voices -

"Can we see him now? Please? Please?" That must be Peter.

"Let us in now Madame Pomfrey. I have a wand and I'm not afraid to use it!" Remus laughed. Where did Sirius get that line from?

"Madame Pomfrey, your looking exceedingly charming today. I'm sure you would look better in the brilliant lighting of the hospital. Why don't we take a stroll there?" Remus grinned wolfishly. That charming pig James.

"Calm down now!" Pomfrey said. "You can go in, but only for half an hour mind you—"

The boys didn't hear the end of her sentence before they phew past her looking for Remus.

"Well I never! I don't think you should be allowed in here at all.." Madame Pomfrey muttered sullenly.

"Sorry Madame!" Remus called out.

"How was your mother?" James asked.

"What happened to you mate?"

"You looked like you walked through a herd of zombies or something!" This, pof course, was Peter.

They spent a happy forty five minutes together, before Madam Pomfrey came and shooed them out promising to let them in after dinner.

"Nice friends you have." She remarked again to Remus.

"I know." He said snuggling down in his blanket. He fell asleep within seconds, exhausted by the events leading up to the moment.

One thought lingered in his mind - they can never come to know of this. To them I am human. I can't lose my friends!

Another part of his mind was telling him that none if them would leave him, just because he was dangerous one night of the month.

But he had too much at stake to trust this one thought.

Only time would tell...


	11. Chapter 11

**_Quick update huh? Even if I gave up all the time I was supposed to be studying for this. It was totally worth it. This Chapter mainly revolves around Remus and Sirius, but never fear! the other two marauders will join in the next chapter and chaos will reign! If I remember._**

 _ **Also, if you read my other fanfiction The War, I do plan on updating that sometime soon. I'm thinking tomorrow. Maybe. Who knows what might happen ;) read and review please! Reviews make my day!**_

Sirius couldn't sleep. So the most logical thing to do ( for him ) was to sneak into the hospital to check if Remus was awake as none of the other marauders were.

He had checked.

Not.

But, it was pretty obvious with the way Peter snored and James muttered 'pranks' in his sleep over and over again with the occasional 'bugger off, you stupid bird pie'.

Sirius had tried not to laugh. He really had. ( Key word = tried )

So here he was, staring forlornly at the door which led to Remus while simultaneously wondering what the problem was with him. Maybe he did need help...

"Come on Black! You can do this!" He mentally berated himself. "All you have to do is open the door and peek in and check whether Remus is awake or not! That's all!"

Sirius sighed sorrowfully. He had to do this. Otherwise, his boyish pride would go down the drain.

Mustering up his courage, he got up, squared his shoulders, threw back his head and chest and pushed open the door.

...

To his immense surprise, nothing happened. No shoves, insults, pushes or Remus.

No Remus.

Remus wasn't there to welcome him in.

Sirius felt himself tear up. A single tear slipped down his cheek as he just stood there trembling.

No Remus.

Just before he started bawling his heart out, right there on the Infirmary floor, Sirius heard a faint voice.

"Sirius? Black?" Remus was craning his neck around, trying to look at the still form sitting on the floor, "Is that you?"

Sirius jumped with joy and whooped. He actually did.

Then he ran screaming to Remus and threw his hands around him and said "Your the best friend I ever had!"

"And why is that?" Remus asked uncomfortable, squirming out of Sirius' hug.

"Because your awake when I want you to," Sirius said with shining puppy dog eyes.

"Really Sirius, don't be stupid!" Remus scolded. "You can't possibly choose friends based in when they are awake!"

"But!" Sirius protested. "No one else is awake! So that makes you the bestest friend ever!"

"Merlin help this boy." Remus said, rolling his eyes to heaven. "Also, there is no word like bestest."

"Now there is."

"No there isn't."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is to—!"

"Shut up!" Remus said, muffling Sirius' mouth.

He had heard footsteps and was afraid. If that was Madame Pomfrey, she would throw Sirius out and keep Remus in for another (at the least) two days. Her temper and patience was not to be tested.

Both of them listened carefully off any other noise, but heard none. Remus removed his hand from Sirius' mouth when he licked his palm.

They eventually gave up being so cautious and began to have fun...

XXXXXXX

"So are you sure Madame Pomfrey has a white flamed, three nostrils, purple headed, good bodied dragon?" Remus asked sceptically.

"Yes!" Sirius insisted. "How else can you explain the colour in her office? It's so diverse and bright!"

"And the only way to possibly explain that is by saying that it is a dragon? Really Sirius? And that too, a dragon which doesn't even exist!"

Sirius pouted looking put out. "If you put it that way..."

"I do!"

"Alright, alright! No need to get so stuck up bout it!"

...

A couple of minutes later.

"Are you sure it doesn't exist Remus? Because I remember seeing something snort something white when I went past her office."

"I'm sure Black!" Remus said irritably. "It was probably a new potion or something she was trying to make. She mentioned something along those lines yesterday."

"Fine..." Sirius said frowning.

There was peace for a couple more minutes before Sirius broke the silence again.

"How's your mother Remus? Is she alright?"

"What?" Remus asked startled.

Sirius drew his eyebrows together in a dark line. "You know, the mother you left school for the night, to see if she was alright? Ring a bell?"

"Yes geez. I just forgot for a couple of seconds alright. Merlin!"

"Alrighty then Remus. I better be getting along. I, unlike you, do have class tomorrow. Most unfortunate."

"Goodnight Sirius. Try not to wake anyone up when you leave."

"I bid you farewell and goodnight kind sir. You have been most hospitable tonight, by letting me pour all my troubles and sorrows down on you, while you listened and gave me advice patiently."

"'Night Sirius."

XXXXXXX

Filch found Sirius lying fast asleep outside his office the next morning. He promptly lost his cool and began yelling about 'indisciplined students', 'doing things as they see fit with no regard for the rules whatsoever' and how he was going to 'annihilate them and pour their measly remains into the toilet' and make sure that they 'were properly disposed off so that they created no more mischief and nuisances like this would not occur'.

By the time he had finished his rant (at least ten minutes later) an enormous crowd had gathered to see what or who had set Filch off his rocker so early in the morning.

It would seem that our young Sirius Black never actually made it to his snug dormitory in the Gryffindor Common Room on the North Tower.

After earning a month's worth of detentions, to be served with Flitwick every Tuesday, Sirius bleary-eyed made it to his room and began brushing his teeth. Half an hour later, he was shovelling anything which could remotely be called food,into his mouth.

His first class - Potions - started in less than five minutes and Sluggy would throw a fit if a member of the Black family arrived late and disgraced the family name. Not that Sirius cared.

However, he couldn't afford to get any more detentions as it were. A months worth were enough for the barely the second month of the year.

Merlin and his underpants! It was only the second month of his first year!

It seemed like he had been at Hogwarts for decades! He had fit in so quickly - what with all his friends no giving two whits about which family he belonged into, and the ah-mah-zing prank they had pulled. His popularity levels had also gone up, considering all the drama.

As long as he didn't have to think about his parents he would be happy.

XXXXXXX

Remus was looking at the long letter his mother had sent him.

 _Dear Remus,_

 _In your last letter you told me that you were doing really well and that your friends seemed wonderful, and for that I'm glad! How did the prank go with the rest of the school?_

 _You'll probably receive this letter only after the full moon, and I want you to know how proud your father and I are of you. Your so brave Remus... I never could deal with all of this the way you have. Keep you furry little problem under control!_

 _I'm going to make you some chocolate fudge... I can just see the look of immense glee on your face right now! I'll send it over when it's done. Please make sure you share it with your friends! Don't finish the whole thing all by yourself._

 _How are your studies going? Any favourite subjects yet? Or are all of them really that bad? You never answered this question in any of your previous letters. If I didn't know better, I would think you were ignoring them on purpose. Silly, silly little boy. Don't you know that that will not work? I am your mother after all._

 _Don't get too many detentions! And keep out of anything illegal! Though I just now you will, you are my son after all._

 _I hope you and your friends have fun this year! Remember : First year comes only once! Don't waste any opportunities and don't do something you'll regret!_

 _Would you like me to make some extra chocolate fudge for your friends in case you don't want to share? I know you and your ravenous appetite.._

 _Have fun! Keep out of trouble!_

 _Lots of loves and chocolates,_

 _Mum_

 _P.S. Hiya Remus! This is dad. Just wanted to let you know that you can have all the fun that you want. Don't listen to your mum. She's a right old dish mop! Won't know fun if it hit her in the face. Don't make your friends regret ever becoming your friends too much! ;)_

Remus smiled at the ending of his letter. It was typical of his dad. He had better write a letter back right now before he forgot, letting his parents know that he was alright and this moon was particularly good.

 _Dead Mum ( and by extension dad ),_

 _You know I think there is a reason why most kids just write one letter instead of two - one to each parent. It's simply because your the same person! Imagine the horrors!_

 _The prank went really well mum. And don't worry, I'm not going to do something illegal - that will be Sirius and James. Just kidding. Maybe. Please..oh please send me chocolate fudge! I crave it! I need it! I can't live without it!_

 _My favourite subject would probably be Defense Against the Dark Arts. At least at the moment. It regularly changes depending on how much homework a particular professor assigns._

 _I'm having loads of fun and I probably won't write to you again this week. Sorry about that! It's just that, we were thinking of rigging another prank and if so, we have a lot of planning to do. Send me a letter with suggestions and ideas if you have any! We could use them!_

 _I'll try writing again soon._

 _Lots and lots of love and hugs and all other things,_

Remus

He tied the letter to the leg of his owl - Atticus and left him fly out of the Hospital Wing's window. He squawked angrily for a minute, flapping his wings before taking off into the sky, becoming another on of the invisible specks.

Remus looked over at the pile of homework at his side, left there by Lily Evans. His previous thoughts of life being good vanished, being replaced by grumbling murderous thoughts towards his professors.

He sighed and reached for his Transfiguration textbook. He did have a three foot essay on the advantages and disadvantages of the levitation charm - Wingardium Leviosa - to write.


	12. Chapter 12

_**I'm not really happy with this chapter and I kept rewriting it, but this is the best i could make. Also, my exams are going on right now and that is the only reason I'm not updating as usual. Totally. That's the reason.**_

 _ **But anyway, please review! And tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter!...**_

"But Remus!" James whined. "Why not?"

"Because James," Remus said patiently in a patronising manner. "We can no longer afford those extra detentions we are going to get."

 _Two days earlier..._

"Yay Lupin! Your finally out of that stink hole!" James exclaimed happily, bouncing over to hug his friend. Madame Pomfrey glared at him as she did the last check up.

Sirius was grinning off to one corner and whispering something to Peter who was gesturing violently.

"What are those two upto?" Remus asked suspiciously, squinting his eyes questioningly at James.

"Nothing."

"James," Remus began warningly.

BANG!

A large fruit basket appeared before him. But inside the basket wasn't fruits, but chocolates. And upon closer inspection, Remus realised that the basket itself was made of chocolate - each square a different flavour altogether.

Remus was staring at the breakfast as if he was experiencing Christmas in Heaven.

"Earth to Lupin!" Sirius said waving his hands about.

"Sweet Merlin.." Remus swooned.

Madame Pomfrey hovered disapprovingly. "Don't do anything to make him faint dearies. He isn't all as well as he thinks."

"I love all of you.." That was the last coherent thought they could get out of him for quite a while after that.

 _Present_...

"... and so we cannot plan a massive prank for for next month." Remus finished listing all his reasons.

"Alright." Peter said, a bored look on his face. "No pranks."

"What else is there to do?" Sirius asked.

"You needn't look so shocked." Remus said rolling his eyes.

They eventually decided on doing their homework. After an hour of debating. They. Decided. On. Doing. Their. Homework.

XXXXXXXX

Fabian and Gideon swooped into their conversation, without a care about the previous topic of discussion.

"How would you guys feel about the fact that we are letting you help us on the Christmas Prank?" Gideon asked smirking self satisfactorily.

"Indescribably bored." James drawled.

The twins raised an eyebrow in sync. "Bored eh? Think you can make a better prank?"

"Think?" Sirius snorted. "We know we can."

"Really?"

"Yes you dolts." Remus joined in. "Or do we have to spell everything out for you? The big second year babies."

Their faces grew red with anger and a hint of embarrassment. Fabian challenges them to a prank war beginning in December.

Without thinking about it, they agreed. "The more pranks there are and the quality of the pranks, both matters."

The Marauders nodded.

"We will enjoy crushing you then." The twins turned on their heels and stalked away.

"Well apparently we're part of a Prank War now." Peter said.

Remus groaned. "Just when I thought we could not plan pranks."

"Oh don't be such a sop Lupin. You know you love magic and mischief together just as much as we do." James rolled his eyes.

"And how much exactly, do we pray, love it?" Sirius asked questioningly, grey eyes alight with mischief.

Peter rolled his eyes heaven ward. "Stupid boy..."

"Finish your transfiguration essay." Remus said.

And that was that.

No one wanted to anger the mastermind behind the pranks. If Lupin withdrew his planning and ideas and techniques, then they would be screwed. Especially with the Prank War coming up.

XXXXXXX

 _Meanwhile in the girls' dormitory..._

Marlene was trying to apply mascara onto Alice's eyelids, but she kept fluttering her eyelashes.

"Merlin! Keep still for once, won't you!" McKinnon muttered angrily as a line smudged across her forehead. "That's the third bloody time that happened."

"Calm down Marlene." Lily said from where she was sitting at her bed, almost hidden behind an enormous volume. "I'm sure Alice isn't doing it on purpose."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Jackie muttered, trying to complete her essay. "I wouldn't put anything past Alice."

Alice smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry. It just keeps happening. This thing called blinking you know.."

"Can it Prewett!"

Alice shook her head in disbelief causing Marlene's hand to skid across her face. McKinnon threw her hands up into the air, "I give up!"

"Now now, that isn't like you at all." Jackie said grinning. "Giving up after just one try... Tsk tsk."

"First, that wasn't one try. That must have been my fifth attempt! Second, she's doing it on purpose!"

"She wasn't, were you Alice?" Lily asked serenely.

"Your all against me that's what." Marlene moaned. "Now no try getting Longbottom Prewett."

Alice flushed. "Wha.. Th.. He.. I.. Oh never mind!"

Jackie smirked. "That was well put Alice. I believe it convinced all of us that you didn't have a crush on him after all."

"Good. Cause I don't." Alice said completely missing her sarcastic tone.

All three girls shook their heads in disbelief at their thick friend.

XXXXXXX

James had got a letter from his mother. And one from his father as well because his father wanted to tell him things, that his mother would definitely not approve of.

 _Dear James_

 _How has it been so far dear? Both of us are fine here and Poky's been having a blast without you to pick after. Dad misses you, though he won't admit it. I miss you the most though._

 _Have you pulled any prank James? I was expecting to get a letter form Dumbledore in the first week. And when I didn't, well... Let's just say I threw a grand party. I hope your listening to my advice, and keeping out of trouble. I only want the best for my Jamie!_

 _I think the Quidditch Pitch misses you. It's bee wet throughout the week, even though it hasn't been raining. How are Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick? They taught me back when I was a student._

 _I hope your doing well in your studies love. And please try to keep out of trouble. Don't get detention too often! And don't call the Slytherins names. Even if they are no good jerks._

 _I love you so much! I baked cookies this week, so expect a parcel! Remember your dear old mum, when your having fun please._

 _Ever loved—_

 _Lots of Love and Food_

 _Mum_

James smiled as he read the letter. He missed his home a lot. He missed his parents the most. The were the only family he had ever known. Until now.

 _Jamie-poo_

 _I love you so much it's almost hard to bear son._

 _Also, I've sent you a package with something very valuable inside. It's an invisibility cloak. Use it well and use it for the benefit of the sacred sanctimonious society of servers of the pranking community._

 _Send me a list of all your achievements and your pranks. And tell me what you have in mind. I'll help you out as best as I can but your mum almost caught me while I was posting this letter._

 _I told her it was a letter of formal correspondence and that I was not allowed to show it to her. Of course, she thought it was all pooh-hooey but the important thing is that she didn't push it._

 _Also, got any girls lately?_

 _Love_

 _Dad_

"I love you too dad." James mumbled. _But did you really have to bring that subject up again?_

XXXXXXX

Peter was pigging out in the kitchen. He was feeling hungry and when none of the others had volunteered to get food, he had decided to go by himself.

The house elves were unsurprising courteous and brought him all the food he desired.

Life was good.

XXXXXXX

Dumbledore was musing as he looked into the Pensieve. He thought about the Marauders, as they had nicknamed themselves.

They would prove to be so much. And they would be excellent leaders as well. He couldn't wait to see what they had in store for the school.

Remus, the werewolf, had also fit in well. He thought that they would realises about his 'condition' sooner or later and because of that he was grateful.

They wouldn't leave him.

XXXXXXX


	13. Chapter 13

_**I didn't like how the chapter was so short so I replaced it. The first bit is the same but then it's elaborated. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! Please review anyway!**_

The Slytherins woke up to seven birds each flapping around their heads, pecking them, and making sure to hit sensitive skin.

The Prewett twins woke up to pink everywhere, including their own bodies. And hair. Even their uniforms had been turned pink and the only clothes left in any wardrobe in the entire dormitory were pink.

The Marauders woke up with smiles on their faces. All of this was obviously their doing. Remus had spent four hours mastering the spells required, while the others sneaked off to get the materials.

They had stayed up and made sure that the prank was perfect before finally succumbing to sleep.

The Prewett twins were not expecting such an immediate response. They had no time to retaliate. They hadn't planned anything.

So they entered the Great Hall amidst jeers and raucous laughter, but took it in stride. They recognised a good prank when they saw one.

And this had been pulled off by first-years!

The Prank War had obviously been advertised to the entire school, and many student began putting bets in their chosen winners. Most were for the marauders.

They couldn't be put into detention obviously, because no proof could be shown and so got off the prank with an increase in their popularity and no damage to their egos.

Girls, upto the third year began swarming around them, clamouring for a date or a kiss. James an Surius took it in stride, but Remus shied away from these well-wishers and Peter didn't get much of the attention.

The day passed and soon even the teachers began putting bets on the two groups. Even after being subject yo constant downpour, sludge and a spell which ruined your sense of direction, the Marauders refused to give up, and it looked like The Devils had met their match.

The Marauders had shoved the three into thestral poo for a whole day, made them express their love to anyone who was taller than them, sent screaming owls behind them and had tiny aeroplanes follow them around.

Their biggest prank was making each House member turn into the Animal the house represented. The spell was relatively simple and was easy to execute. So for the rest of the day, the whole student body had become animals.

The lions were majestic and shoved everyone from their path, the eagles soaring high above the noise and the clamour, the badgers made tunnels to the classrooms, while the snakes hissed and snapped and bit anyone at close range.

Imagine the professors surprise!

The Devils retaliated by turning the entire school purple with pink polka dots, and it's inhabitants too. But it was unanimously agreed, that the Marauders pranks were usually more in number and better in quality.

The bets in their favour were steadily on the rise.

But the Devils had their tricks up their sleeve...

XXXXXXX

The next day, the Marauders woke up with a sick sense that something wrong was about to happen. For Remus, it was especially strong.

They ignored the feeling. And went down for breakfast. Turning the corner, they saw a huge horde of animals roaming the halls.

Since there were no other students in the vicinity, it was pretty obvious that it was them who had been turned into the animals. There was obviously something nearby to trigger this transformation.

Remus was using his heightened senses to figure out what exactly and caused this change.

...

The Devils were in an alcove nearby which had a perfect view of the Entrance to The Great Hall. From their vantage point, they could observe without being observed.

They had managed to charm the gargoyles on either side of the Entrance and when anyone passed past these, they were transformed into the animal they most resembled.

All three boys were stifling their laughter, when they saw The Marauders pause and sniff around. This wasn't supposed to happen! They were to move past and change into some embarrassing animal - like a mouse or something!

...

Remus had cast a Revealing Charm - third grade material - and had his wand moving around the place searching for the object that had caused all this mayhem.

James and Sirius were trying to calm down the animal in the Great Hall. Those poor terrified creatures had no idea what was happening to them and their animal instincts were taking over.

A lion was pawing at a rabbit while nipping at its ears and other predators were scratching at the walls and scaring the already terrified smaller animals.

Guinea pigs, fowl, ostriches, rabbits, cats, hamsters etc were running between the legs of the other animals and causing them to trip and fall. This in turn, hurt some other smaller animals and caused them to scuttle away causing more accidents.

Food had appeared and the animals were overturning the platters containing food and spilling the drink. The entire Hall had turned into one big watering hole with animals drinking, eating, scurrying around, acting delirious and sinking into quick sand.

Remus was just walking past the gargoyles when his wand pulsed green and the spell cast was revealed. The Marauders crowded around them and tried to think of ways to counter the jinx, before the teachers arrived.

It was obvious that this was the work of The Devils.

They were trying out spells they had read about when Sirius cast a spell and the gargoyles obliterated. Cautiously, wondering if this was all they had todo, they stepped in.

There was no change.

They whooped. The Devils who had been hiding in the alcove all this while, slunk out with dejected looks on their faces. "This isn't over." Frank hissed.

Since the gargoyles were destroyed, the animals were slowly returning to the human counterparts. Luckily for everyone, none of the professors were present yet and didn't know about this large-scale prank.

...

There's were quite a few questions asked about the scratches on the walls, the upturned platters, splattered food and drink and why the whole Hall stank, and everybody blamed the Prank War, but nothing could be proven.

So of course, the professors took it upon themselves to punish the entire student body. Extra credit, double the homework, complicated spells and distasteful looks were a part of each student's day.

The Marauders had not been spared, if anything they had the worst deal. McGonagall glared at them every time she passed by and Flitwick assigned them the most homework. Sylvester gave them detention at the slightest provocation and so far James had twelve, Sirius sixteen, Remus nine and Peter eleven.

Sylvester didn't even need any reason to give Peter detention. Even before all of this, he had hated the boy.

XXXXXXX

Lily and her friends - Jackie, Marlene and Alice - had managed to escape this hideous transformation because of Marlene's habit of sleeping in. They were running so late that they had decided to skip breakfast and were rushing to their first class when they heard that all classes had been cancelled for the day.

They were overjoyed. Duh. But also slightly suspicious. Why were they given the day off. They received the answer as soon as the entered the Common Room, as the entire student body was glaring at Frank, Fabian and Gideon.

The Marauders were worshipped of course, and girls were fawning over them. Remus looked slightly green while Peter had fainted.

A second year named Sara answered all their questions. She was enthused by the fact that she had been turned into a rabbit as according to her 'they were the most cutest most adorablest most bestest animal ever!'

Lily was cringing by the end of her dialogue and was itching to correct her terrible English but before she could, Alice was bombarding her with questions.

...

By the end of the week, Jackie was threatening to rip someone's head off. Even Sirius and James steered clear of her, after one incident involving them, Jackie, her wand, and a ketchup bottle.

It was not pretty.

Even the teachers went easy on her. It was astonishing how much anger this tiny girl could hold in her, but if angered, she would hurt everyone in sight.

XXXXXXX

With homework loaded on all of them, The Prank War was on a hold as both participating parties drowned under the homework assigned to them. Remus was the only one who managed to not skip any of his meals that week.

As the days passed, so did the angers of the professors and slowly but surely the load began to reduce and students could slack off again. For this, all students send them heartfelt thanks.

Filch however, was annoyed. With the extra work to cope with, he didn't have to deal with any dungbombs or skivelling samurai or fanged Frisbees. He actually took up this point with Dumbledore and bored him to death.

His view was not accepted by the majority and things went back to how it was. Rumours were spreading about the restarting Prank war and there were many hushed conversations about when the first prank would be under way.

To their surprise, neither side pranked. This was because both sides had come to an understanding. The Marauders and the Devils had one goal pranking. And this was a golden opportunity.

Keep the entire school on edge with little, no consequence pranks here and there but no major ones. This would grate on everyone's nerves.

So both sides had an agreement. Neither would pull off a big prank including the school. All pranks would be small - like explosions, smoke, stink etc.

XXXXXXX

"When do you think the next prank will be?" Marlene asked.

"Donno. Don't care." Jackie replied, lying down on the bed scrolls all around her.

Alice rolled her eyes at her dishevelled friend. "Probably next week. I do hope they don't target us though."

"They won't." Lily said grimly.

"Somehow, I believe you." Marlene said sarcastically.

"Oh lay off Marlee. It's not like they matter." Lily said.

"What's the difference between a Longston stone and a Bezoar stone?" Jackie piped up.

"Longston creates ulcers in your stomach and is used for healing brain related disease, while Bezoar can cure almost all diseases." Lily sprouted.

"Thanks," Jackie muttered, scribbling it down.

"Why do you know that?" Alice asked.

"I read."

"She reads." Marlene and Lily said at the same time. Alice looked slightly put out by the answer.

"So Alice, do you still like Frank?" Marlene asked slyly.

"Wha-what?" Alice stuttered. " I-I-I.. D-don't know what your talking about."

"And I'm sure that pigs fly Longbotgom." Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Well, they can. All you need is a Levitating Charm." Lily said.

"Don't be so literal Lily."

XXXXXXX

"There you have it! The Prank War on hold, and everyone on edge." Slughorn moaned.

The professors were discussing the current issues in. Hogwarts, and then this had come up.

"Its alright Horace. Everything will sort itself out." Sinistra said calmly.

"I hope so." McGonagall said grimly. "Otherwise, it will not be pretty."

Slughorn shuddered.

XXXXXXX

 ** _Review please?_**


End file.
